Reverse Rebirth
by Reizna
Summary: Sora-kun, protect them. They are the ones the Organization needs." "Watch your back so you don't get caught helping...you-know-who." Chapter 23 is up!
1. I

**I: A present for Riku**

_"Where...am I?" The now eighteen-year-old Riku asked quietly. __A few things had changed about him. __He was paler and his silver hair was two inches longer.__Last of all, he was wearing a black blindfold over his eyes. __Riku wore a black raincoat over his black shirt, crimson red vest and black pants._

_"Riku...."_

_At the sound of his name, he turned his head._

_"Who's calling me? I can't see."_

_Again, he heard the same voice._

_"Don't worry about that. You'll see again."_

_Riku ripped off the blindfold and opened his eyes._

_"SORA!!!" He yelled._

_Sora's apparation was standing right in front of him._

_"Riku, I'm an illusion creating from youe memory's eye. So, you can't tackle me down."_

_Riku's eyes drifted from his friend to a river flowing beside them._

_"What's the river for?" The ex-General of Darkness questioned._

_"The river _(1) _represents your life's journey," Sora turned and looked down, "Watch the water carefully."_

_Riku did as he was told and saw a shield__, a sword_, _a huge door_ _and himself bleeding_.

_He looked up at his best friend. "What does that all mean?"_

_After a moment of silence, Sora shook his head, side to side. "I'm sorry, But, i can't tell you that now. If you see Kairi, tell her to keep waiting 'cause I'll come back."_

_"Hey!!! Wait!!!!" Riku shouted, "SORA!!!!" The apparation vanished._

Riku sat up quickly when he woke up.

His mouse accomplice, the King of Disney Castle, namely Mickey looked at him with his 'Are-you-okay?' look.

"I'm fine if you were going to ask." Riku snorted.

Both of them had gotten out of Kingdom Hearts about a year ago.

But Riku had to pay a price: his sight.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't see at all." Mickey snapped.

"Well, I can see now after seeing Sora in my dream." Riku said coolly.

Mickey stood there, thinking. 'Maybe Riku has a part in destiny's paln after all.'

Suddenly, the Oblivion appeared in Riku's hand.

"_Take care, Riku. Don't be reckless when using it._" A warm, comforting voice said.

"Whoa. Who was that?" Mikcey asked himself.

Riku shruuged and dismissed the keyblade. 'I have a feeling it belonged to Sora once.'

"Hey!!! Are you two up yet?!?" A perky girly like voice shrieked.

Riku rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, Rikku! We're awake!!!" He yelled back.

Both Mickey and Riku ended up in Besaid Island in Spira. So, they stayed there ever since.

A girl about a year younger than Riku opened the door.

She wore a very skimpy outfit: a yellow top that looked more like a bra, light brown shorts and brown shoes.

'Rikku' had emerald eyes and blonde hair in braids.

(A/N: This is bad for Riku and Rikku.)

"You don't have to yell, you know." Rikku whimpered.

Riku crossed his arms. "And I thought Sora's whimpers were worse." He muttered.

"Hey Riku!" Mickey was too later before....

"WHAT?!" Riku and Rikku shouted.

Mickey sweatdropped. 'Yuna was right. Never do that when both Riku and Riku are in the same room.'

"What's going on up there?!?" Rikku's cousin, Yuna, yelled.

"Nothing, Yuna." Riku replied, walking out of the room.

When he reached the front door, he saw Yuna.

She was wearing a white revelaing top, blue shorts, a sky blue half skirt covering her left leg and knee-high boots.

Yuna had a green and a blue eye and short brown hair.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out to train again." Riku asnwered, walking out of the village into the Besaid jungle.

* * *

(1) River - The stream of life and time

(2) Shield - Protection; a place where the soul can retreat to

(3) Sword - A sign of distancing and individualism; symbol of power

(4) Door - A new beginning

(5) Bleeding - Life, passion, courage or disappointment; shock or injury; bleeding accompanied by pain

That went well. Everything will make sense in time. Please r&r.


	2. II

**II: Dive into the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square-Enix.**

As soon as the village was out of sight, Riku began to sprint. A memory began to cloud his mind. A memory filled with laughter. "Sora...Kairi..." He whispered, "Huh?" A iron giant blocked his path to the beach. 'This'll be easy.' Riku thought, dodging the giant's fist.

Riku slashed out low when the giant punched. "Flare Sword!!!" Riku's blade was engulfed in flames. The giant attacked Riku with its sword, but missed by an inch. Again, the giants slashed out. But, Riku blocked it with his sword, causing the giant's sword to heat up. When it was caught off guard, Riku dashed right through, swinging his sword all directions. When the silver haired keyblade master landed on his knee, the fiend vanished.

"_You're the one_." A strange, yet familiar voice said. Riku turned around and the darkness swallowed him, making him pass out. 'Not again...please. I won't let the shadows eat my heart again.' Riku's mind begged. "_I'm not here to let it. I'm here to help both you and your friend...._"

'A friend?' Riku opened his eyes, "Sora?"

"_You'll know sooner or later._ _But the heartless are back. attacking Spira as we speak._"

"WHAT?" Riku spat, "Spira's being invaded! I should be there to stop it!!"

"_No, Spira will survive. It was you Ceres was worried about._"

"Hey! Where am I? And who the hell is Ceres?" Riku questioned.

"_Ceres is the celestial maiden that was put in charge of protecting the keyblade masters including yourself._ _And you're in your heart._" The voice answered.

Riku landed on a stain-glass floor with the Princess Snow White on it. "Great, it's the dive into the heart." He said sarcastically.

"_So much to do. So little time. Take your time._"

Riku shrugged and stepped foward. Three platforms appeared in front, and on both his sides. The one set before him had a sword. On his right was the shield. On his left was a staff.

"_Which one will you keep? Choose wisely. This will determine your strength_."

Riku walked to the sword and clutched its handle. "This'll do for me. Power of the warrior."

"_Is this the power you seek?_"

Riku nodded. The sword disappeared from his hands and he turned.

"_Which one will you give up?_"

He ran straight for the staff. "Physical attacks are more my thing."

"_Are you sure?_"

Again, Riku nodded and the staff shattered into many shards.

"_Your path is set. You have chosen the path of the warrior and forsaken the path of the mystic. The day you find him is both very near and far off. When all hope has faded, don't give up."_

"Huh?" Riku looked up and saw a familiar chain slowly fall. A thick silver chain with a silver crown. "_Sora...._" He thought he heard Kairi's voice say that. But, he wasn't sure. "You want me to find Sora?"

"_Yes,_" A woman's voice said. That voice was filled with hope. "_Find Sora, Kairi and the Guardian._"

"Guardian? Who is the-?" Riku was cut off by the platform, which was shattering.

"_In time, dear Riku. In time, you will know._" The gentle voice had said.

Again, Riku was falling toward another platform. Standing on the platform was a man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, facing him. Riku recongized who that man was. "Hey! You're Shuyin, right?" Shuyin nodded. He wore a shirt with colors like red, black, yellow and blue, navy blue shorts and yellow boots. He was well built like Riku. "You must be Riku. She-" He was cut off. "Yeah, Ceres must have sent you, right?" Riku snapped.

"You're a sharp one. I can't believe Ceres seperated me and my girlfriend, Lenne just so I could be your Spirit Guardian." Shuyin shook his head. "Take that back now, Shuyin." Riku said numbly. "Let's duel. See who wins. if I win, I won't take it back. if you win, I will." Shuyin said.

"Agreed. Get ready!" Riku shouted, summoning his keyblade. Shuyin narrowly dodged Riku's keyblade when he lashed out with lightning fast speed. 'He's fast.' Shuyin thought, narrowly dodging all Riku's attacks. Shuyin dashed toward Riku with a sword, slashing out. He and Riku locked blades. Shuyin twisted his sword, unlocking the swords and Riku withdrew before he could attack.

"Heh. You're not bad." Shuyin said respectfully. "Well, you're good. But, not good enough." Riku said. Shuyin then, slashed an x and Riku had blocked. The blades cried as they danced. Both of them looked pretty worn out. But they kept fighting. Shuyin slashed out and Riku blocked. Riku attacked and Shuyin blocked.

A little crack formed on Shuyin's blade. But he didn't notice. Shuyin swung his sword to deflect Riku's. The silver haired keyblade master slashed out and Shuyin ducked. Riku smirked and rolled over the Blitzball player's back. "Huh?" Shuyin noticed Riku's strategy changed from attacking head-on to.... "TAKE THIS!!!" Riku yelled from behind Shuyin. The Blitzball player turned around in time to block it.

"Hmm." Riku smirked. Shuyin's sword shattered. "You win." Shuyin said, "Just call my name, I'll be there to back you up." "Alright" Riku grinned, "At least, I'll have someone to talk to." Shuyin disppeared and so did the surroundings. Riku was back in Traverse Town, the place he ended up when he was learning to use his "dark portal".

* * *

Please r&r.


	3. III

**III: Enter Dual Wielder**

Riku spun around and ran to the nearest door, which led to the second district. It looked alot different. It wasn't that small. It had skyscapers now. Tall ones. Riku ran to the tallest one and went straight to the highest level, to the roof.When Riku got there, the rain poured down.

* * *

A 17-year-old guy in a black raincoat and hood over his head stood in the center of the area below Riku. He knew Riku was up there, watching him. His face couldn't be seen. His blonde hair covered his forehead. In his hands were two keyblades. The Oathkeeper in his left and the Oblivion on his right. Neo-shadow heartless appeared all around him.

'Peace of cake. But the problem is...' "Where's Sora?" The Neo Shadows attacked. The Dual Wielder swung the keyblades at them and they vanished. More jumped and ashed toward him. He jumped and threw the Oathkeeper to use the Strike Raid. On the ground, he kicked the nearest heartless and stabbed it. As the heartless jumped again, he flipped backward and caught the Oathkeeper.

The Dual Wielder kicked off the ground and slashed out with both keyblades when the heartless went after him.

* * *

'I think I should step in.' Riku jumped off the roof, falling head first.Halfway to the ground, he summoned the Oblivon, which reacted to the Dual Wielder's Oblivion. Riku landed on his feet. "_Traitor, traitor, traitor..._" Riku thought he heard the heartless say. He looked at the Dual Wielder, who muttered something.

The heartless attacked Riku instead of the other one. "_Retreat, my loyal servants. Retreat, you are not ready to face him yet._" The Neo-Shadows disappeared one-by-one until they were all gone. "He's still alive." Riku snorted. He turned to leave. But feeling a blade on his neck stopped him. "Who are you?" The Dual Wielder questioned, "I know you're a keyblade master." "Obvious, isn't it? Since I wield a keyblade like yourself," Riku muttered, "You remind me of an old friend named..."

"Sora?" The Dual Wielder finished. Riku didn't say anything. "Answer my question. Who are you?" The Dual Wielder demanded. In a split second, the Oathkeeper wasn't on Riku's neck and Riku was a few feet away with sword in hand. "If you fight me, I'll answer that question." He said. "Fine." the Dual Wielder snorted.

The Dual Wielder (AKA DW; too lazy to type the whole thing) narrowly dodged Riku's sword when he lashed out with lightning fast speed. He was narrowly dodging all Riku's attacks. DW dashed toward Riku with a sword, slashing out. He and Riku locked blades. DW twisted his sword, unlocking the swords and Riku withdrew before he could attack.

"Heh. You're not bad." DW said respectfully. "Well, you're good. But, not good enough." Riku said. DW then, slashed an x and Riku had blocked. The blades cried as they danced. Both of them looked pretty worn out. But they kept fighting. DW slashed out and Riku blocked.

Riku attacked and DW blocked. A little crack formed on DW's blade. But he didn't notice. DW swung his sword to deflect Riku's. The silver haired keyblade master slashed out and DW ducked. DW's blade cried as it blocked Riku's sword.

"Give up yet?" Riku said. "No." DW pushed Riku and his sword back. DW raised his sword. "Chris, that's enough. He's supposed to be your ally, not your enemy." A man's voice said. "Tidus..." The so-called 'Chris' groaned. He sheathed his sword and Riku sheathed his too.

A man about 21 appeared behind Chris. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Tidus wore a white shirt and blue un-matching shorts. "Tidus?" Shuyin appeared behind Riku. Tidus laughed at that. "I guess the fayth chose you to be Riku's Spirit Guardian and the fayth chose me to be Chris'." "Shut up!" Shuyin snapped. "We must find Sora." Chris and Riku said in unison, watching the two Spirit Guardians.

"Right, right. I forgot." Tidus muttered. "There's a train station nearby. We can travel safely to other places without any trouble with gummi ships." Chris muttered, walking to the skyscaper Riku was at before. Inside was a train station.

A few minutes later...

They boarded the train. Chris looked at the World Map of Gaia (Earth's other name). "The next stop's Destiny Islands." He said. Riku looked at his new ally like he was crazy. 'Kairi has to be there.' Finally, Chris let his hood down. Riku's eyes widened. "He looks just like you...." He said. "I know." Chris muttered.

Chris had the facial features as Sora himself except Chris had brown eyes and blonde. Except for that, Sora and Chris could have been twins. 'But how? There can't be two Soras.' Riku thought, turning around. "There's no way. There can't be two of him."

* * *

Riku's new ally, Chrisresembles Sora. But isn't.

Please r&r.


	4. IV

**IV: His letter**

Riku and Chris got off the train to a familar set of islands. "I'm home. Finally..." The silver haired keyblade master muttered. Chris looked at him. On Riku's face, was the look of a lost child who finally came home. Which he was.

"Oh my God!" A 17-year-old girl ran up to meet them. She had short red hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and a purple mini-skirt. "Hey Kairi! What's up?" Kairi gaped at Chris. "Is that really you?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not the person you think I am." Another girl showed up from behind Kairi. She wore a black leather tank top, leather pants and leather jacket. She had black hair and emerald eyes. "Mai...." Chris said. "Hello Chris. Long time no see." 'Mai' said, "How've you been?"

Chris didn't really answer. Kairi knew 'Mai' knew Chris somehow. "Riku, meet Mai. Mai, meet Riku." Riku and Mai shook hands. But quickly let go. Kairi glared at Riku and then at Mai. Then, Kairi and Riku got into a wild conversation which only made sense to them alone. Mai led them to her place.

"Rest up. You'll need it. Your room's down the hall to the right. Chris, your room's across from Riku's. 'Night." Mai left to her room.

The next day...

Just before sunrise, Riku woke up and walked to the beach. He stood there. Everything was calm. The sea, the sky and his own soul. 'I guess I've missed this place.' Riku didn't care that the sea water came into his shoes. He just stood there and watched the waves.

"Riku!" He turned and saw Kairi, Chris and to his surpise, Mai. "How'd you know I was here?" The silver haired keyblade master asked. "We always came here when we were younger. I remember that. We'd always see Sora here too." Kairi said, looking at the sand. "Sora...Kairi...Riku..." Mai muttered, "Your names have a meaning." Riku looked at her. "Like what?"

"Sora means sky. Kairi means separation. And your name, Riku means land." Chris answered. Then, a bottle washed up on the shore. Kairi picked it up and pulled out the sheet of paper.

_To anybody who reads this,_

_My name is Sora. It's been three years since I've seen my best friends and since I lost my two companions, Donald and Goofy. __I need help. Something is coming. Something powerful. Only a few are chosen to stop it. I'm one of them. __But They already have captured me. They're now looking for the others. Find the others before they do. __And find the "key" to the castle. _

"The key to the castle?" Chris crossed his arms. Riku turned around, facing the town. "Let's go. Sora said it in the letter. He needs help now."

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step foward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds._

_But they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one destiny." _Mai recited.

The silver haired keyblade master stopped. "Riku, can we come too?" Kairi asked. "'We'?" Chris questioned. "We, meaning me and Kairi can come too." Mai answered. 'I know this is selfish. But this is my story now. Until we find Sora.' Riku thought, looking at the sky. Suddenly, Mai closed her eyes and collapsed. Before she hit the sand, Riku spun around and caught her.

"That's the thirty-fifth time she's fainted like that this month." Kairi said. "You mean this has happened before?" Riku questioned. Chris nodded. "I should know too. Mai and I have been friends since we were little kids. But three years ago, she disappeared during a meteor shower." Riku looked at Mai. Her face had a worried look on them. She also looked like she was struggling. "Kairi...," She moaned, "He's...sorry...he...can't...be...there...for...you."

(A/N: Mai's a dreamseer. So, There will be items that have meaning in this dream.)

**P.O.V. Mai**

_I saw him. The way Kairi described Sora. __Chestnut brown spikes for hair. __His eyes were closed. __He was muscular and seemed strong. __Sora wore a mostly black clothing. __But Sora was chained(1) up._

_He was alone, weak and helpless. __Then, another image flashed into my head. __It was Sora's keyblade... __No, it was Sora and Kairi's. Their Oathkeeper. __She had told me all about it. __And that Sora promised Kairi that he'd give it back. __I ran straight at it. But as I tried to grab it, the Oathkeeper shattered. __I gasped and stepped back. __The scene changed back to Sora._

_"Sora, wake up!" I screamed. But he didn't seem to hear me. __Suddenly, the darkness consumed the dungeon. __Sora's body was fading. __"No! Sora, Kairi still needs you! don't go!" I cried. __His body wa snow completely gone. __But Sora's heart was still there. __It began to shine like a star(2)._

**End of Mai's P.O.V.**

Chris shook Mai awake. "MAI! Get up! Mai!" He yelled. Finally, she opened her eyes. "You were moaning in your sleep." Riku said. "I know," Mai snapped, "But I saw Sora."

Tears began to form in Kairi's eyes. "Is he okay?" She asked. Mai shook her head. "No, he looked pretty badly hurt." "Well, if he's hurt," Kairi paused, "Let's go already!"

"On one condition, Kairi. No frowning." Riku added. "Fine, fine." Kairi groaned. Suddenly, the heartless found them. Mai got to her feet and summoned her staff. And so did Kairi. Chris and Riku summoned the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Sora! Here we come!"

* * *

1- Chains - a symbol of bondage; bound to something

2- A star - the "light" in the darkness; the inner core; the image of hope and guidance

Please r&r.


	5. V

**V: My Will**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the song "my will".**

The heartless charged at them. Before they reached the group of heroes, blasts of fire shot out of Mai's staff. "_Attack that girl first!_" The heartless told each other. Mai's eyes narrowed and carefully watched everyone else. However recklessly, Chris and Riku ran to attack the shadows, head on.  
"Idiots..." Mai muttered. Kairi was too busy casting cure spells to notice something was sneaking up to attack her.

"Kairi! Look out!" Mai dove and shoved Kairi out of harm's way. The shadow heartless dug its claws through Mai's back, tearing upper part of back of her shirt and scarring her. Upon her back was a sort of faded scar. It looked like it didn't heal very well. And another thing on her back caught their attention. Above the scar was a red and black tattoo. A tattoo of a black flame and red circle around it.

The tattoo was burning. "_Kill her! Kill her now!_" A booming voice commanded. The heartless surrounded her. Riku, Chris and Kairi dashed into the horde of fiends.

Kairi backflipped and used blizzard to freeze them up. Chris used the Strike Raid and Riku used Ragnarok to destory them. All the heartless vanished. Mai regained conscicousness and touched her upper back. "Ow. My back." She looked at her fingertips and saw blood.

"Here. Cura." Kairi pointed at Mai's back and healed it. "Thanks, Kairi." Mai replied. "So, where to next, leader?" Chris questioned, looking at Riku."Leader? I didn't say I was leader." Riku argued. "Well, you are the eldest of all of us if I recall correctly." Mai said, looking at her nails.

It was weird since she didn't look Riku in the eye when she was talking to him.

"And that makes you the official leader." Kairi added.

"We'll stay here one more day and then, leave tomorrow." Riku and Chirs started walking toward the village.

Mai followed them. But she kept her eye on Kairi while walking.

Then, Kairi began to sing.

"_sotto mezameru_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..."_

"What is she...?" Chris was cut off. "I'll translate." Mai snapped.

"She said, 'Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...'."

"_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai._"

"Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone."

"_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._"

"I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you..."

"_tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo._"

"I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

and seize my "chance.""

_"anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..."_

"I think of you,

and I feel like that alone is enough

to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you..."

"_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_

_kanarazu todoku you ni_

_shinjite _la la la...

_shinjite _la la la...

_shinjite _la la la..."

"I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

it definitely will...

Believe. la la la...

Believe. la la la...

Believe. la la la..."

'She's thinking about Sora. I know it.' Riku said, leaning against the stone wall, "She is better off without me." Mai raised her eyebrow. "So, that's what you think? Riku! Kairi thinks of you as an older brother. She loves you like a brother. Don't compare yourself to Sora." "Really, Riku. Don't compare yourself to Sora," Chris added, "It lowers your self-esteem." Mai curled her hand into a fist, "Shut your trap before I punch you." "Okay, okay." Chris said coolly.

"I'm gonna go and seal the keyhole. So, that I don't have to do it tomorrow. See ya later." Riku turned and walked to the Secret place. So many memories flooded through his mind. He looked around and something caught his eye. A drawing of Sora and Kairi, giving each other a Paupo fruit. 'I understand what the legend means now. They are connected even if they didn't share a paupo. It's the will. If they show they want to share a paupo, they'll be connected.'

Riku summoned his keyblade and the keyhole appeared on the old wooden door. He pointed the keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light shot out of it into the hole. A locking sound was heard, meaning it was sealed. "None of the heartless will be here for a while." He grinned to himself. "_Is that what you think, silver boy?_"A deep male voice asked. Riku spun around but nothing was there. He turned back to the keyhole and saw a man in an unknown coat like his own. "Who are you? What do you want?" Riku demanded.

"_You look like him._" The Unknown said. "Like who?" Riku wanted answers. "_The Protege and The Child are the same person. That person is also Ansem's heir._" "Ansem!? That bastard's still alive?!" Riku yelled. "_I gave too much information.We will meet again._" The unknown opened a rip in time and space and disappeared, leaving a single clue behind. A piece of the heartless emblem. Riku picked it up and ran back outside. "We're leaving this place first thing tomorrow." He said. None of his three companions argued with him.

Please r&r.


	6. VI

A/N: I decided that there's gonna be a pairing for this fic. But it'll develop slowly from this chapter and onward. It's a piece of cake to notice who I'm gonna pair up with who. By the way, I'm saving going to the next world for the next chapter. Basically, Riku gets to know one character better in this chappie and they all meet a new face.

**VI: Enter Maleficent's daughter, Mai's Step-sister **

That night, everyone was resting peacefully. Everyone except Mai, who was restless. Her eyes were red. She was very tired. Slowly, she crept up to the rooftop of her house. Mai looked out to the other islands and the never-ending sky. "It looks so peaceful now." She whispered, assuming her was the only one awake. Something then startled her. A male voice and footsteps. "It was like this before the heartless came."

"Don't sneak up on me. Anyway, what are you doing up?" Mai asked, not turning to meet a certain silver haired male's gaze. "I should be asking you that, Mai." Riku replied. Mai stood up and looked up at the sky. "Couldn't sleep at all. You?" "I heard someone was awake and decided to see who was up here." Riku answered coolly. "You know, you remind me of someone my idiot half-sister knew before she disappeared." Mai turned araound and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"How is that possible?" Riku said, crossing his arms. Mai pointed at him. "First thing she told me, he had eyes like yours. I believe your eye color's mako or am I wrong?" Riku flinched when she said mako. Mai took that as a yes. "Second thing, you have the same build as him. And the last thing, he had silver hair as well." She added. Both stared at each other, not speaking. Neither flinched or blinked. As Mai stared into Riku's eyes, she noticed with the moonlight, his mako eyes seemed to glow. 'His eyes look so....shoot! No, don't think those kind of thoughts.' Riku stared deep into Mai's eyes, into her soul. (Because the eyes are kinda the doorway to the soul, right?) There he saw sadness and loneliness. She had been hiding her true feelings from the world.

No one knew about her pain until now. Mai gasped and knew what Riku was doing. She quickly turned around. "Hiding your feelings from the world won't help you." Riku said numbly. A brief silence crept between the two. Which was quickly broken by Mai, who said, "You don't have to keep me company. It's not like I'm lonely or anything." 'But you are. I can see it in your eyes.' Riku swalked toward her slowly. "Huh?" Mai suddenly felt his arms wrap around her. "Don't pretend...When it's time to cry, just cry with all your heart. Just don't let the heartless find your weakness. I'll be like your big brother, okay?" Riku said. (A/N: That's only the first step.) 'He's so warm... No, I can't...I only just met him.' Mai thought. Riku let go and both went back to their rooms. 'Why did I do that?' was the thought that haunted Riku as he drifted to sleep.

_Find Sora quickly._

"Why?"

_You mustn't let the Protege use Sora to get you._

"Why? What do they want with Sora?"

_You must not let the Protege use you either. Or your friends. To feed the darkness._

"What?!?"

Riku shot up from his bed. He was all sweaty. "You were asking too many questions in your sleep." Then, Riku realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and Mai was right there, standing in the middle of the doorway. "GET OUT!!" Riku yelled, "GET!!!" Mai sped out of the room without a word. She passed Kairi, who noticed Mai's cheeks were red. "My, my. It seems like Mai learned to never to walk into Riku's room when he doeesn't have a shirt on." She teased. "Shut up, Kai!" Mai screamed. Chris was sipping his coffee, listening to the entire convesation between the three when Riku walked in the kitchen. "This will turn out to be an enjoyable journey if there's comedy like this." He muttered. Riku looked at the clock. "It's only three in the morning. Why'd you have to wake me up?" He groaned. "You were the one yelling in your sleep. We all woke up, thinking you were sick or something." Kairi answered. Mai turned around, grabbed a torn book from the shelf near by and sat on the couch away from the others. "Mai, what are you doing with that book?" Kairi asked in a scared tone.

"Studying...." Mai replied.

**Page 1**

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe that Darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness.. Darkness of the Heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the Darkness. _

'Ansem? He's the one who wrote these, right? But I've heard his name before. I can't remember how though.'

**Page 2**

_The experiments caused the test subjects hearts to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatments proved no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. Sometime later, I went below and was greeted by the most strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of Darkness. What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts to my experiments? _

Mai flipped to the next page quickly without even thinking about what she had just read.

**Page 3**

_The shadows that craw beneath the castle.. Are they people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of Darkness? Or something entirely beyond imagination? All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing that I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts.. I will call them the Heartless _

Mai flipped to the last page quickly.

**Page 13**

_When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go? Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish? Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears. However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there? If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere. An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light. This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one. But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore I shall call them... "The non-existent ones." _

"The heartless..." Mai slammed the book shut and tried to hold back her tears, "That man, Ansem, created them. _She _used them to kill my father, my best friend." She closed her eyes and relived a memory that she buried within her heart from three years ago.

_Mai was only fifteen. She only had her father. Her birth mother had died when she was young. Mai's father had remarried. That marriage resulted that Mai had a step-mother and step-sister. Mai, the step-mother and step-sister disliked each other from the start. Everyone was perfectly normal until Mai's step-mother disappeared and all the attention went to her step-sister._

_"She's gone..." Mai's step-sister cried. Mai gave her step-sister a look. "Phoenix..." Her step-sister turned around. "You're not normal, aren't you?" Mai asked. Phoenix began to laugh. "What are you talking about, Mai?" Rage was burning within Mai and showed in her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't try to lie to me."_

_Then, screams could be heard. "Secret's out then." was the last thing Mai heard Phoenix say._

_Phoenix leaped into the sky and was sucked into a cloud. Mai looked around and saw shadows everywhere. "Prelude of the Fire's heat!" She cried. A dragon was summoned and blasted all the heartless into pieces._

"Hello? Earth to Mai. Mai!" Riku shouted, snapping her out of her flashback. "What?" She asked. "Reliving your world being destoryed?" He asked. Mai nodded.

Suddenly, they all felt a dark precense on the island. "C'mon! Let's go check it out!" All of them rushed out of the house and saw a girl about Riku and Mai's age. She had lond blonde hair and lavender eyes. She wore a short black skirt and purple revealing tank top. "I've been waiting, Mai..." She sneered. "Phoenix! You're gonna pay for leaving me and my father behind." Mai cried.

"Is that the step-sister you were talking about?" Riku asked. Mai nodded. "The one and only. She's the whole reason why my father and my world is gone!" Phoenix smiled. "What she says is true. I am the reason why her world is gone." "Well, you haven't changed at all. You, like that blasted mother of yours, Maleficent, are always up to something!" Mai snapped. "Maleficent!?! She had a daughter?!" Riku and Kairi exchanged looks and turned to Mai. "Mai, I can here to settle a score between the two of us. I always wonder who was strongest." Phoenix said. Mai squinted and saw pure darkness surrounding Phoenix's heart. "I see, you've sided with the darkness. Like mother, like daughter." "And I see, you've sided with that traitor!" Phoenix pointed at Riku, who glared at her.

"Why I sided with him is not your concern." Mai muttered, "Get to the gummi ship and call King Mickey." Kairi heard the instructions and led Riku and Chris to a gummi ship hidden near Mai's place. Phoenix unsheathed a sword and Mai also unsheathed a sword. Both swords looked alike and were called Makens. But Phoenix's was pure black with gray lining and had a red gem above its handle. Mai's was pure white with gray lining and had a purple gem on its handle.

"I'll start this off." Phoenix pulled out a bottle full of something and threw it into the air. "Enveloped with a beautiful song, now sleep! Pure Black Requiem!" She cried. A black dragon appeared in the sky. "Hm." Mai also pulled out a bottle exactly like Phoenix's. "Pure White Requiem!!!" She cried. A white dragon appeared across from the black one. They began to duel as Mai and Phoenix did. Phoenix slashed out and Mai blocked. Mai slashed an x and Phoenix blacked.

"Take this sword! My flame sword!" Phoenix backed up a littled and slashed out. Her sword burst into flames and sent them out at Mai. Mai swung her sword to the right. She deflected it but the blast knocked her off her feet. Mai used her sword to help her stand up and looked up at the dragons. The black dragon slashed out with its long pointy nose and the white dragon blacked with his nose. They split and back away from each other and shot out a blast of immense power. The black and white blasts collided and were equal in strength. Until the red gem on Phoenix's Maken glowed and powered up her dragon. Mai gasped as the black blast hacked away her white dragon.

The white dragon shattered into pieces. Mai covered her eyes from the shards and fell to her knees. Phoenix's dragon was descending to the ground and also shattered into pieces. "How did you?" Phoenix looked at her Maken. The red gem was cracked. It had cracked after Mai had slashed an x. "Get ready to die!" Phoenix cried, using her powers to toss Mai's Maken blade away from her. Mai didn't do anything. She just stood there, staring her step-sister's Maken. Phoenix sent the blade flying straight at Mai. The sword pireced through Mai's chest. Phoenix called the blade back to her hand and sheathed it.

Mai's warm blood ran down on the sand to the sea. "At last, you're dead. So, you can't help those two keybearers." Phoenis whispered, watching the blood. 'Fool...' Mai's eyes glowed white and her Maken quickly rose and pireced through Phoenix's chest. Phoenix disappeared before she hit the ground. Mai had passed out.

Someone was watching their entire duel. One of the unknowns. "So, Maleficent's daughter, Phoenix and this girl, Mai know each other. Hmm...how interesting."

The unknown stepped out of the shadows and removed his hood. He had silver hair and dark eyes. Strands of his silver hair covered his right eye and some were pushed off to the side. Using his powers, he picked up Mai and walked to the village unnoticed since it was still early in the morning. He saw Riku, Kairi and Chris, waiting near the gummi ship. "Mai!" Kairi screamed, pointing at the unknown. "Princess, I'm not here to kidnap her." The silver haired unknown said, laying Mai down. "Who are you? Why are you help...?" Chris was cut off. "My name is Zexion. That's all you need to know." The silver haired unknown.

"The N.E.O's...non-existant ones..." Mai moaned, "Emptiness..." 'She knows too many things that the Protege alone should understand.' Zexion turned around and disappeared. Riku put his hand over Mai's wound and focused. Her wounds competely healed but she remained unconscious. Riku picked her up and carried her bridal style into the gummi ship. Chris and Kairi followed. "System, check. shield, check. Guns, check. I guess, we're ready to go." Chris said as Riku put Mai on a bed on the back of the gummi ship. Kairi took the controls and piloted to Disney Castle. "Hope King Mickey and his world is safe."

Please r&r.


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Disney characters or the song "Hero" by Nickelback.**

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Oh yeah, this is seem a little fast for something. You'll know what I mean later on in the chapter.

**VII: Arrival at Disney Castle**

After hours of piloting the ship, they finally arrived at their destination: Disney Castle. Two female humanoid animals. Namely a female mouse and duck were waiting for them at the gate of the castle. "Welcome to Disney Castle." The mouse greeted, "I am Queen Minnie," Queen Minnie turned to the female duck, "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Daisy." Daisy looked at the three standing and then, to Mai, who Riku was carrying in his arms. "Come, you must be tired." She turned around and led them to their rooms. The first room was meant to be for Mai they guessed.

There was a queen-sized bed with blue sheets. (A/N:Too lazy to describe their rooms, all because of school.) Riku placed Mai on the bed and left her to rest. "Your rooms are the next ones after this one." Minnie explained. Chris nodded. "C'mon. The King wishes to see the three of you." Another humanoid duck appeared. It was Donald. Chris, Riku and Kairi followed him to a huge set of purple doors. "Why did Mickey want the doors like this?" Riku asked out of curiousity. Donald shrugged. "No idea." A small door opened up and they walked through.

Sitting on the throne was Mickey, who jumped out of it. He ran to meet them half way through the room. "Hello, King Mickey. I'm Kairi and he's Chris. We have another friend. But she's injured badly. Her name's..." Kairi was cut off. "Mai, right?" Mickey asked, "You can just call me Mickey." "Hey, how do you know Mai?" Chris asked. "I was a friend of her father's." Mickey answered. Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at Mickey, who looked at him with the 'I-need-to-tell-you-something-important' look. Kairi and Chris gave their attention to Mickey.

"_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. _I know you know this legend." Mickey said. Riku nodded. "Yeah, but how does that tie into our current situation?"

"I was getting to that. The darkness I'm talking about is here and the true light has to return! The true light is locked within the very thing you all seek, Sora!" Mickey shouted. Kairi gasped. "You mean his heart is..." "The source of all light. Sora's very existance is what keeps us fighting. He is the light." Mickey answered. Chris looked at Mickey and then, turned away. "So, if Sora's the light, who's the darkness?" Riku asked. The mouse shrugged. "I have no idea. I only know that the greatest darkness exists within a single person. The..." Mickey was cut off. "The Progeny of Darkness..." Riku whispered.

"The what of Darkness?" Chris looked puzzled. "The Progeny of Darkness. They say 'it' is a half-human and a half-heartless hybrid." A female voice said. All four turned around and saw Mai. Her arms crossed over her stomach. Her top was stained with blood. but no one cared. "I knew you wouldn't die that easily. You are your father's daughter." Mickey said to her. Mai nodded. "How do you know about this Progeny?" Kairi asked. Mai turned her head to look at her. "Progeny means child. That Progeny is the ultimate master of darkness. Even more powerful than Ansem." She answered. 'So, Ansem wasn't the most powerful one.There's a sovereign of darkness. I hope he finds me. So, I could kill him myself.'

The three were dismissed from Mickey's presence and went to the Library. "Did you find anything on this so-called Child of Darkness?" Chris asked boredly a few minutes later. Books were scattered on the desks they all crowded around. Mai searched the selves for more books. Then, a few caught her eye. She pulled them out and brought them to the others. They all started to read. But when Riku flipped to the first page, there was a piece of parchment. It had said, "_A Fragmented Tale._" Riku was staring at it. The parchment was torn in half. The top half was missing. Across from Riku, Mai was staring at her book. On the first page, there was also a half torn page of parchment. "_A world without you._"

Chris and Kairi looked at them like they were crazy. "Did you two say something?" They asked. "No, nothing." Riku and Mai replied in unison. 'That's odd. Really odd.' The blonde haired guy thought. Mai stood up, put the parchment in her pocket and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Kairi snapped. "To train." Mai answered, not looking back at them. She walked through the door and disappeared in white mist. "To train? She's been saying that every week for the past three years. Mai will always be gone for one entire day every single week." Kairi muttered. Riku stood up and also put the parchment in his pocket. He ran out after her.

Riku kept running until he saw Mai in the garden with donald and Goofy. Apparently, she was dueling them; two-on-one. Riku stood in the shadows and watched them. Mai had her staff out and Donald had his Save the Queen staff. Goofy had his Save the King. On Mai's left wrist was a Protega chain and on her right was Angel Bangle. Donald and Goofy attacked first. Quickly, Mai dodged all their attacks by jumping and used blizzaga while in mid-air. The spell knocked Donald and Goofy off their feet. The humanoid duck was getting angry since an eighteen-year-old girl was beating them. "Thundaga!" He yelled. Donald called a great maelstorm of lightning. "Aerora!" Mai conjured a barrier around herself. The lightning was absorbed into it. Goofy used his aerial shield punch. Mai stood her ground and blocked it with her staff. "That's enough for today." Donald and Goofy looked tired. But Mai wasn't. "That took alot of energy out of you, didn't it?" Goofy nodded. "I guess, you should go get some rest then." Mai suggested.

When they were gone, at the corner of her eye, Mai saw Riku there. "How long have you been there?" Riku stepped out of his hiding place. "Long enough to know that you're bored of fighting them." He answered. Mai eyed him carefully. "Wanna duel?" Riku said, crossing his arms against his stomach. "Alright." Mai unsheathed her Maken and Riku unsheathed his sword. Mai gripped her Maken tightly. Mai charged at Riku, who blocked her attack. Riku pushed her back into the wall, which didn't hurt Mai that much. She got back into her fighting stance and Riku got back into his. Riku slashed out at her and she blocked. Both of them locked blades. Riku flicked his wrist and the blades unlocked.

_Someone told me love will all save us. _

_But how can that be, look what love gave us. _

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling _

_That world never came. _

Mai narrowly dodged Riku's sword when he lashed out with lightning fast speed. She was narrowly dodging all Riku's attacks. The Maken wielder dashed toward Riku with a sword, slashing out. She and Riku locked blades again. Riku twisted his sword, unlocking the swords and Mai withdrew before he could attack. She then, slashed an x and Riku had blocked. The blades cried as they danced. They kept fighting, even when they were worn out. Mai slashed out and Riku blocked. Riku attacked and Mai blocked. Mai swung his sword to deflect Riku's when he lashed out at her. The silver haired keyblade master slashed out and Mai ducked. Her Maken cried as it blocked Riku's sword.

_And they say that a hero can save us. _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as they all fly away. _

Riku disappeared and appeared behind Mai. Mai shaking her head from side to side. Her Maken vanished and so was Riku's sword. She turned around.

_Now that the world isn't ending, _

_It's love that I'm sending to you. _

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. _

Like before, they stared into each other's eyes. Again, Mai felt that emotion beginning to dawn within her own heart. 'No, not again.' Her mind cried. Their faces were almost touching, like they were going to.... "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNCLE DONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUNT DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A trio of young ducks yelled. Riku and Mai broke away from each other, hiding their faces. It was Huey, Duey and Luey, Donald's three nephews. "Busted." Riku muttered. "Big time," Mai added. "What on earth?" Daisy appeared at the scene with Donald and they noticed Mai and Riku, not looking at each other. "Oh! I see." Daisy whispered. She turned to the young duck trio, "Were you spying on these two? Or were you here in the wrong-place at the wrong time?" She asked. "Ummm...wrong place at the wrong time, Aunt Daisy." Huey grinned.

The five ducks left, leaving Riku and Mai alone again. 'Daisy, it's the other way around. It's not what you think it is.' Mai's mind shrieked when she saw their shadows disappearing. After that, neither Mai or Riku said anything about that moment to anyone. Not even Chris or Kairi. The only one who actually knew what really happened was Shuyin, who Riku made swear not to tell anyone.


	8. VIII

A/N: _'italics'_ means unconscious Mai is talking in her dream, but can't be heard.

**VIII: Sweet Dreams**

Everyone in the castle was asleep. Including Riku. Everything was quiet. No noise what-so-ever. But a certain dreamseer was tossing and turning. Mai looked like she was having a nightmare. More visions crawled into her mind as she slept.

(Here's the dream)

Mai was standing behind a man. It was Riku. "Something's going to happen." He said. _'What? Riku! Look out!' _Riku slightly dodged a blast of dark energy. Riku turned around and ran right through her to..._'Me? But I'm me and she's me. What the heck is going on?' _That Mai looked a little older. Okay, maybe a few weeks older. "Riku! Mai!" Mai heard two people yell. Chris and Kairi. They too looked weeks older like herself and Riku. _'What the heck is going on here? Why did...? Why?' _

The heartless emblem appeared below Riku's feet. _'THE EMBLEM!' _Riku shoved Mai out of the symbol's shape when he noticed. Purple flames shot from the symbol on the ground, leaving Riku trapped. "Riku!" Mai screamed. Around her neck was a thick black chain.'_That chain necklace I'm wearing. The pendant's not mine, is it?' _Riku looked at Mai, like he never did before. That look meant something. '_What is Riku trying to tell me? This is confusing. I don't understand this at all.'_

The scene before her melted before her eyes and a new one took its place. Riku, herself, Chris and Kairi were talking to two young teenagers; a guy and a girl. The guy had an emerald eye and a turquoise eye. He also had silver-blackish hair, which is highly unusual for a kid. He seemed about fifteen. The girl had chestnut-redish hair and deep sea-blue eyes. She seemed fifteen as well. "Come on! You have to go back and save Sora! He's the true light! The light of our existence!!!!!!!" The girl screamed. "Hikari, Sora said to let him handle everything. It's like a card game." The guy snapped.

_'Hikari...Light?' _Riku shook his head. "What Ryu's saying is that Sora buying more time. But it's not the right moment." '_Ryu...Dragon? What the hell? Why does he have bi-colored eyes and a name that means Dragon? Wonder who his parents are.' _"Right moment for what?" Chris questioned. "What Riku means is that it's not the right time to play our cards yet. We have all the right cards we need." Kairi answered. _'Hey! How come she-me isn't talking at all?' _Ryu and Hikari turned around.

Yet again, the scene changed. '_Destiny Islands!_' A woman appeared at the shores. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She wore a pink dress, a jacket and brown boots. The thing keeping her hair up was her pink bow. Her name was Aeris Gainesbrough.

In her arms was a bundle of blankets. A crying bundle of blankets."My son...I'm sorry that we must part." Aeris uncovered a baby and kissed its forehead. She carefully laid him on the pier.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Another woman screamed. Aeris lifted her eyes from her baby to look at the woman. "Saving him from death." She answered. The other woman had short blackish-silver hair and golden eyes. She wore a white top and blue skirt. Her name was Victoria Ryoko. _'Hey,That's Victoria. Riku's mom.' _

"Saving his life by abandoning him? Are you even his birth mother?" Victoria screamed. Aeris nodded. "Yes, sort of. I did give birth to him. But he is the failed test subject. A mad scientist who used me for his experiment wants my son dead. That is why I'm leaving him here." Victoria picked up the child and held him in her arms. "I'll take care of him."

Aeris smiled. "Thank you. The child's name is Riku," She paused, "Whatever happens, please don't tell him about his birth mother, me." Victoria nodded. "I promise." _'So...Riku's mother isn't Victoria. But that woman.'_

(End of the dream)

Mai awoke, right hand on her forehead. "You know what you saw, Mai." A male voice said. Mai raised her head. "Zexion...how'd you get in here?" She asked. "I'll answer your queston if you answer mine. How did you know it was me?" He said with no emotion what-so-ever. Mai closed her eyes. "The aura you have around you heart is different than the others in this castle. And besides, I caught your scent from last time."

Zexion stared at Mai and she stared at him. "Keep this. Don't say it was from me if they ask." The emotionless silver haired unknown threw a chain necklace to her and disappeared. "That was a boring chat." She snorted as she caught it. The necklace was a silver chain. Attached to it was a white angelic feather. Mai's eyes widened. 'How'd he get this? I thought I'd lost it when I escaped from my homeworld.' Tears formed in her eyes as she put on that necklace around her neck.

The angelic feather grew warm and a woman appeared at the foot of her bed. The woman seemed about ninteen to twenty years of age. She had brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. She wore a blue tank top that exposed the midriff, blue sleeves that weren't attached to her top with black laces that held them on her arms, a black skirt with a blue belt and brown boots that reached below her knees. "Where am I? Who are you?" She questioned.

"...I'm Mai. You're in Disney Castle," Mai answered, "Now, who the heck are you?" The woman laughed, "I'm Lenne of Zanarkand. I was a summoner before I died along with my boyfriend, Shuyin. Shuyin tried to use this machina called the Vegnagun to stop this war so I wouldn't have to go and fight."

Then, the door burst open. Riku stood there with Chris, Tidus and Shuyin behind him. "Lenne!" Shuyin shouted. "Shuyin!" Lenne cried. Chris grinned, "I guess someone sent Lenne to be Mai's spirit guardian." "Lucky Shuyin. He gets to be reunited with his girlfriend." Tidus snorted. "Sorry to interupt the two lovers but Mickey's just called a meeting." Kairi said, stepping into the room.

All of them walked to the throne room where Mickey and his court were. "I hope you slept well." Minnie said. "For a while." Riku muttered, glaring at Shuyin and Lenne. "What's the problem?" Chris asked, trying not to sound tired. "Someone broke into the castle and took the Ansem Reports, which were kept in the library." Donald explained. Kairi and Chris exchange glances with Riku and Mai. "So, all of them are gone?" Tidus questioned.

Mickey shook his head. "Except one. Report number eleven." Goofy looked at the mouse king. "Isn't that the one that talks about that one girl Ansem sent to find the keybearer?"

"_In opening the door that stores a world's hearts, the wall around that world is broken down. We see this as a shooting star. Through this, I have been able to understand the reason why the material known as Gummi Blocks has the ability to allow travel to other worlds. The cause of a world's wall collapsing is the appearance of the Heartless, but finding a world's door takes time. And robbing a world of its heart is a similar case. If the door has been closed by the key known as the Keyblade, you probably cannot reach that world's heart again. Before the one with the Keyblade appears in this world, I must take measures to do something. Supposing that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade, it seems likely that they will resonate with each other... I have chosen one special girl. I do not know if she possesses a power like that of the Princesses. But, there is a chance, and this is an experiment. She may lead me to the place where the one holding the key is... I shall send her off to the ocean of other worlds,_" Mai recited, "I think that's what that page of the report said."

Kairi looked at her. "Damn...you've been studying a little too much."


	9. IX

A/N: So, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Sad stuff's been going on throughout my family.

**Chapter IX**

_"I guess we all have to go. Before the heartless come." Chris muttered suddenly. Riku shrugged. "Chris is right. Mickey, where's the keyhole?" Mickey pointed at his throne and the keyhole appeared. Chris and Riku summoned their keyblades and a beam of light shot out of it. A locking sound was heard and reassured that the castle was safe. _

_"I see you've met the three Spirit Guardians arrived in time." A black raincoat wearing figure appeared. Mai spun her heel. "I know it's you. Zexion!" She was right. The figure pulled down its hood to reveal a silver haired man. "Hey! Isn't he one of the Organ....?" Donald was cut off by Zexion. "You know, the Spirit Guardians have more than one purpose than just to simple protect your souls. You can merge with them." _

_"What do you mean merge?" Chris asked, taking a step foward. Mai crossed her arms over her stomach. "Merge as in join two together into one." Riku looked at her and then at Zexion, who still showed no emotion. "Is that permanent?" Goofy asked. Zexion shook his head. "It depends." He turned around and opened the door._

_"Hey! Wait, why did you..? Why did you? Why?" Kairi couldn't seem to spit it out. But Mai seemed to read his mind. She closed her eyes as she said this: "Alright then, Zexion. So be it." Zexion disppeared after her last word. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "You're letting him live?" They all asked._

_"..." Mai didn't make a comment as she opened her eyes. "Don't tell me you're on his side!" Chris threw his arms up in the air. "Shut up, I'm not." Mai snapped. "What are you? A mind-reader or something?" Riku asked. "Yes, in fact. I am." The female Maken wielder hissed. Riku eyed her carefully. "Was that a challenge, Mai?"_

_Mickey sighed."Get it a rest, you two." But the two continued to argue. Kairi giggled. "You know, if two people fight, they really care about each other." Chris chuckled as she said that. "I care about him/her. No way! Don't even think about it that way." Riku and Mai said in unison. _

"Deny it all you want. But your hearts is still within our reach." A woman said. She wore a black raincoat with its hood down, revealing her blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her face held the look of childish innocence. But appearantly, she wasn't so innocent. She was a nobody. "Larxene! Report on what Zexion did." Marluxia appeared in front of her. "He did what he was supposed to. He told them exactly what you told him to." Larxene answered.

Marluxia was taller than Larxene. He had long brown hair and dark eyes. His face bore a look that he was always up to something. Like Larxene, he wore a black raincoat. "Good, he didn't betray us like Vexen did." Marluxia said.

"The light, within the darkness..." Larxene stated, staring into the crystal ball in front of her. "You still remember that kid?" Marluxia asked. Axel stepped into the room. He had spiky flaming red hair hair and emerald eyes. Small black streaks ran down both his cheeks. He too was a nobody like Marluxia and Larxene. "Of course, we all still remember. That kid was there when I murdered Vexen that day."

"Then, it's hard to believe that most of us survived that kid's deathblow at us." Zexion appeared in the room. He hardly talked. So, it was unusual for him to join in a conversation like this. "Nice of you to join us for once, Zexion." Axel sneered.

"Drop the subject." Larxene insisted. "Fine. About the boy, Riku and his three companions. What will become of them when the Progeny's power fully awakens?" Axel questioned. All the nobodies in the room thought long and hard about this. "The Progeny will probably get rid of any threats like them for his plan." Marluxia muttered.

"Don't you mean YOUR plan?" Axel asked. "Shut up, Axel. Don't get 'number eleven' angry." Larxene said in a girly tone. Axel shot a death glare at her. Zexion turned around and headed for the door. Marluxia, Larxene and Axel started bickering as he left the room. He glided down the floors of their castle. The floors and stairs were pure white with lined with blue. He kept gliding down through the floors until he reached the basement below the first floor.

Within that basement was a laboratory. On the tables were sets of test tubes with different colored liquids. He stepped foward and the lights went on. In front of Zexion was a guy about eighteen within a capsule of green liquid. The guy's eyes were closed. He wore clothing fit for a prince. Zexion put his hand on the glass."You have been in this capsule for eighteen years since your birth, my little brother."


	10. X

A/N: Ate means older sister. Kuya means Older brother. Those words are in Tagalog/Filippino.

**Chapter X**

Riku, Mai, Kairi and Chris boarded the gummi ship without a word. Disney Castle's keyhole was sealed. That was one world they didn't have to worry about. Before they left, Mickey gave Chris the Reversed Kingdom Key. It was like the original keyblade Sora had except that its blade was golden and there was a silver handle. "So, where to next?" Kairi asked. She, Riku and Mai analyzed the world map as Chris was staring at the Reversed Kingdom Key.

"There. That world." Mai pointed at a greenish-blue star. "That world doesn't seem very special." Riku snorted. "Shut up and drive!" Kairi screamed impatiently. Now, she was fed up of their arguing. Mai and Riku continued to argue until they reached their destination's atmosphere. "Quit fighting already!" Chris shouted, snapping out of his trance.

They landed the gummi ship on a deserted area, a grassy field. Riku was the first to get off. In front of them was a small school. "Saint Paul's School? Where are we?" Chris asked. Then, a four kids emerged from the school. Two girls and a guy.

"Can't believe the four of us had to stay behind." The guy snorted. He wore all black. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Ate Franchesca, why are you and Kuya Kiko here again?" A girl said. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and jeans with black knee-high boots. She had long brownish-black hair and brown eyes covered by eye glasses. The last girl sighed. "I don't know. We just got here, Sarah." She wore all black as well. She had black hair, which she tied up and dark brown eyes.

"Hey. Maybe, they know where we are." Kairi pointed at the kids.

A person with a black raincoat appeared in front of them and started chuckling. "Not another nobody." The so-called girl 'Sarah' said. "You still remember the last time." 'It' sneered. Franchesca looked at Sarah and then, at the 'nobody'. "What was the fuck is going on here?" "Watch your mouth, Ate Franchesca." Kiko snapped, "Sarah, how does that thing know you?" In a split second, a bow and arrow appeared in Sarah's hand. The arrow was on the bowstring.

"Do you think she can handle herself?" Mai asked. "I guess. But we should get a little closer." Riku said.

The nobody chuckled again. "Well, well. You are different from the other six." "Different from who? I don't know what you're talking about!!" Sarah screamed. "Don't deny it. You know it yourself." The nobody said. "Please hit." Sarah prayed quietly. She let go of the bowstring and the arrow went flying.

"It's gonna make it." Kairi whispered. But she was wrong. The nobody caught the arrow and snapped it in half. It glided straight at Sarah. As it passed through her, she fell back. The nobody stopped when it was at least four feet away from her. "Sarah!" Franchesca and Kiko yelled.

"Move and Sarah will die!" The nobody snapped. Kairi gasped. Sarah looked like she was in pain as she clutched her throat. "No! Get away, Franchesca, Kiko. Get away." She pleaded, "Please! Get away from me! NOW!" Franchesca and Kiko did as they were told.

The nobody walked toward Sarah and grabbed her by the throat. "Was he here?" It asked. "Who are you talking about?" Sarah asked painfully. The nobody was growing impatient by the minute. "Was that boy here?" "Which boy?" Sarah asked.

"Playing the idiot, aren't you? Now, where is HE?" The nobody shouted. "I DON'T KNOW! DAMNIT!" Sarah shrieked.

Two keys came flying at the nobody, who shoved Sarah to the ground. "Just in time, keybearers." It said. It removed its hood and revealed a man with flaming-red spiky red and emerald eyes. "Axel! You bastard!" Chris yelled. Axel grinned. "You still remember that fight we had in Twilight Town. Heh, you were a kid back then."

"That was two years ago!" Chris corrected. "Now, why do you want that girl, Sarah?" Kairi questioned. "I have business, things to do." Axel sneered. "Like what? To interrogate me." The girl, Sarah, got up and glared at Axel. "My, you are a smart one unlike the others, the ignorant six." He said.

"Seven? What is he talking about?" Chris asked. Axel glared back at Sarah. "You're the only one in this world besides that friend of yours the first time we met who knows that other worlds truly exist and about their legends. Bear it in mind that you are just a pawn in destiny's game of life.You are just a pawn. Nothing more." Without another word, he disappeared.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, turning to look at the newcomers. "I'm Riku. This is Kairi, Mai and Chris.Now, why was Axel after you?" Riku asked. "And how did you meet him?" Chris added. Sarah closed her eyes and turned around, not looking at them. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to my place. C'mon."

The walk to her place was about ten minutes from the school. She lived in pink apartments called a condo. She punched the code from the main door and access was granted. Riku and his companions followed her inside. Sarah went straight as she enter and then, right at the first door. She continued to go staright until the second door. Sarah knocked on the door. "Franchesca, Kiko! I'm back!" She said. The door opened, revealing a small apartment. Kiko was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Franchesca was in the kitchen, heating something up in the mircowave. "Sarah, who are these people?" Kiko asked. Sarah let out a sigh. "Riku, Mai, Chris and Kairi. meet my two cousins, Franchesca and Kiko. Ate, Kuya, meet them."

"So, where are we?" Kairi asked. "You're on Planet Earth. I suppose you're from another world, right?" Franchesca asked. Kairi nodded. "How'd you know?" Kiko crossed his arms. "Our cousin, Sarah's raving about other worlds and that crap. I think she's gone a little crazy." Kiko muttered. "I am not crazy, Kuya." Sarah snapped. Her temper slowly rising.

"Then, why did you keep on mentioning other worlds at least a thousand times this past week?" Kiko retorted. Sarah didn't look at him in the eye. "Thought so." Kiko muttered loudly. "It's not my fault that I've been having weird dreams and thoughts lately. And it's not my fault I ran into that kid Axel was looking for two years ago." Sarah hissed.

"A kid Axel was looking for two years ago? That kid must be pretty important to whoever Axel's working for." Mai said. Kairi's lip twitched a little. 'Great, more arguements.'

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt the arguement here. But are you going to tell that story of how Axel knows you?" Franchesca nodded. "Sarah was. But Kiko started the arguement." Sarah stopped bickering with Kiko and sighed.


	11. XI

I should start with reviewer responses.

**Xie: **LOL.Maybe, I'll put the scythe there when one of the main characters fight Marluxia.

**Larxene: **Yeah, sorry about that. Had to write something about the fight scenes, couldn't think. I'll develop the characters. No, I'm not offended. So thanks for the advice and for the rose & monkey.

**Minamotogirl: **Thanks again for reviewing.

**Chapter XI**

"Alright, I'll tell you." Sarah said. Written on her face was sadness and regret. "_I shouldn't have let that kid leave. He was badly injured within his soul._" Mai heard her say. The look of surprise was on Franchesca and Kiko's faces. Those two exchanged glances and looked back at their younger cousin. Sarah felt her forehead and looked down.

"It all happened two years ago. As you know, the barriers were put back a year before. But one day, we had an unexpected visitor. He said he came from other world and that he had lost all his friends and companions. The three of us befriended him and then, the nobodies appeared, looking for him. It seems that _he _was being tracked down. The four of us encountered one of them , Axel. The boy saved us from him...." Chris cut her off. "What was his name?"

Franchesca, Kiko and Sarah thought for a while before answering. "...Damnit! Can't remember!" Franchesca yelled. "S...Sa...no...So...no..." Kiko muttered. "So...Sor...Sorr. Sora! That's it! Sora!" Sarah screamed. "Sora?" Riku and Kairi snapped. On Kairi's face was the look of joy as her eyes lit up. She was happy because that was the first news of Sora she's heard after her home was brought back. Only Mai saw through her friend's happy-go-lucky act. In the inside, Kairi longed to see him again. On Riku's face was the look of mixed emotions. He was happy that Kairi was happy. But then, he was sad and regretful because of what he did back at Hollow Bastion.

"What happened to him?" Mai asked. Her face full of sympathy for Kairi. Kiko shrugged. "We don't know why but Sora suddenly disappeared one night. Two years ago." Sarah left the living room and back back with a note, which she handed to Kairi. "It's his handwriting. Dated two years ago." Riku said, reading over her shouder.

_Franchesca, Kiko and Sarah,_

_Thank you for letting me stay here. But I have to go. I'm sorry I can't tell you. But you'll understand later. There's no doubt that my friends will be here, looking for me. If they do come, give this to Riku._

_Sora_

"That didn't give much clues to his whereabouts." Chris snorted. His usual attitude was gone. Sarah pulled out a silver chain from her pocket and handed it to Riku. "Here. This is what Sora wanted us to give you." Riku took it and observed it. At the chain's end was a circle with two halves; white and black. "Yin and Yang. Light and darkness. Good and evil." Riku said. "The opposing forces? Why would Sora give that to you? It's just a chain." Kiko snorted. "In the hands of any other person, it is just a simple keychain, Kuya," Sarah said. "But in the hands of a keyblade master, it's not. It's a new form of the keyblade." Kairi finished.

"What are you, Sarah? A legend expert or something?" Chris asked. "Yes, didn't you listen to what Axel said earlier?" Sarah snapped.

After a moment of silence, Kiko and Franchesca left the apartment, leaving Sarah with their new guests. Mai and Riku started a staring contest. Neither showing any emotion at all, they broke away. Chris glanced at Sarah, who went into her room and came out with two wooden poles. "If anyone needs a sparring partner, I'll be outside." She too left the apartment for the garden outside. Kairi walked to the window and looking out. "Do you think we can trust them?" Mai asked.

She and Riku seemed unsure about trusting the three teenagers. Kiko, Franchesca and Sarah seemed trustworthy and childish. But what Axel and Sarah said was what troubled them. The Organization wanted Sora and he was nowhere to be found. Sora was the true light incarnate as well. Chris walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the glassdoor. He opened it and walked toward Sarah, who was practicing swings with a wooden pole.

"_This time, I'll fight._" Sarah said. "Why do you want to fight anyway?" Chris asked, voice full of concern. "My parents, younger sister and relatives, Kiko and Franchesca's parents died because of the heartless . Of our family, we were the only surviviors." Sarah replied, not looking at him. Her hand gripped the pole tightly. She wouldn't let her tears to fall from those eyes.

Chris took the other wooden pole and lashed out at Sarah. She spun around and blocked it. Chris saw her watery eyes. Even thought those tears she held back would blind her, Sarah didn't care. Sarah jumped and slashed out. "_Something so simple..._it's easy, isn't it?"

She didn't answer as she backed away, wiping her eyes. Chris dashed toward her with his pole. Sarah jumped and landed on the roof of the apartments. "How is it that a normal girl like you could do that?" Chris asked, looking up. "Did I ever say I was a normal girl?" Sarah smirked. She jumped down headfirst, twisted her body to one side and landed on her two feet. Chris gaped at her. "How'd you?"

"You can swim through air like it was water. You can walk on it like it was earth. All you have to do is believe." Sarah answered. Chris glared at her in disbelief. "Believe what? That the laws of gravity don't exist?" Sarah laughed. "If you believe hard enough like I do, they don't. Everyone can be like this. But some people chose not to. The only people I know of that can defy gravity right now are my two cousins and me."

Then, a skateboard and a scooter went flying along with two people on them, defying gravity. The skateboarder was Franchesca, who was riding her skateboard up the wall. The one on the scooter was Kiko. He was riding Sarah's green scooter up the wall too. Those two seemed to be racing. "Hey! Don't misuse your ability!" Sarah screamed. Her two cousins jumped down from where they were. "Sarah, we were just having fun." Kiko said, his voice rising.

"C'mon, it's getting late. Better get inside." Franchesca advised, "I'll call for a pizza." Those four ran back inside back into the apartment. Franchesca ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza and philly cheese steak pizza, which came an hour later. It smelled good. To Kairi, Chris was kind of like Sora when it comes to food. Franchesca and Sarah gawked at Chris because he had seven pizza slices and because of how fast he ate. Mai and Kairi gawked at Kiko, who had ten slices and ate twice as fast as Chris did. "Does Kiko do that alot?" Riku asked. Franchesca nodded. "I should know. I'm his older sister."

An hour after eating the pizza, they all were tired. Kairi slept on the bed of the room on the left side of the apartment. Mai slept on a matress in the same room as Kairi. Riku slept on a sleeping bag on the floor in the living room. Chris also slept on a sleeping bag in the living room, but was about four feet away from Riku's sleeping bag. Kiko slept on the couch in the living room. Sarah slept in the room on the right side, on the bed. Her cousin, Franchesca slept on the floor, on a matress. All seven slept peacefully for a while. Until a certain thought started to haunt them.

Neither of them knew they were all thinking about the same thing. The same three words repeated over and over again. "_Where is Sora?_"


	12. XII

**Minamotogirl:** (Belated) Merry Christmas to you too. Yes, Sora was there.

Belated Merry Christmas everybody!!!

**Chapter XII**

"_Destati...._" That same latin word was repeating in Riku's head. Haunting his thoughts. "_You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try.." _He toosed and turned in his sleep. None of the three Spirit Guardians did anything. There was nothing they could do right now. They weren't skilled outside of battle. The door to the room on the right side of the apartment opened up. Sarah and Franchesca walked out. "I knew it. Someone was tossing and turning." Sarah muttered, trying not to laugh. "Shut up, Sarah. Riku needs all the rest he needs. Besides, he did look pretty tired at dinner." Franchesca hissed.

Riku's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I can hear you two." He said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's definately a little sleeper." Franchesca whispered. Riku got out of his sleeping bag and sat on the chair, across from Franchesca. Sarah went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. No one said anything until the cocoa was done, which was in a few minutes. "Don't always believe what a mirror tells you." Sarah said. "What?" Riku asked, taking a cup of hot cocoa and sipping it.

"Don't always believe what a mirror tells you." Franchesca repeated, "Sarah always says that. It comes from a legend, I think." Two loud snores came from behind them. Kiko and Chris were the sources. It was still pretty late. It was about two in the morning. "A legend about what?" Riku was getting interested. Sarah took a sip from her cocoa. "It's a legend about a legendary talking mirror that tells nothing but lies. But I don't think that it's true." She answered. Riku's eyebrow rose. "Sounds like it was made up to scare little kids."

"Yeah, it could be it." Franchesca said, looking at the clock. The three sat in silence, drinking hot cocoa. Thirty minutes later, Riku broke their silence. He eyed Sarah carefully when he said this: "Sarah, have you heard of the legend of the True Light and True Darkness?" Sarah nodded,"Yes. In fact, I was recently studying about it. I might be fourteen but I know more about things that scientists in this world think is just a myth." Riku raised his eyebrow again. "Like what?" "Scientists thought there were no other worlds besides earth. But when Sora came, he proved they were wrong." Franchesca answered.

"Back to the legend. Light and Darkness have always been existing together like Yin and Yang. Equal Balance. It was until recently the balance was corrupted by someone from another world." Sarah said. Riku's hand curled into a fist. "Ansem..." Franchesca closed her eyes. "Sora told us everything that happened three years ago. So, we know."

"About what Axel said, what did he mean?" Riku questioned, quickly changing subjects. Sarah bit her bottom lip. "As you now know, I'm a expert on myths and legends. And I'm not exactly sure what Axel wants. But whoever he's working with might need some knowledge of a certain myth or legend, that's where I come in."

Riku leaned back on his chair and Kiko got up. His eyes were red and exhausted. Even though he was the one getting enough rest. "You three talk too loud." He snapped. "No, Kiko. You just snore too loud." Franchesca hissed, drawing something on the table with her index finger. There was an extra cup of hot cocoa that Sarah made as if she knew someone else was going to wake up. "Drop the subject we were talking about before Kiko here gets bored." Sarah teased.

"If it's about those crazy things you study, I'm out." Kiko sipped from his cup. "It was." Riku said coldly. The window was opened a little and a cold breeze entered the room. Franchesca and her two cousins seemed to be used to it. But Riku felt a little chill.

"_Fight...Fight the darkness that grows inside._" Kiko muttered, "What did Sora mean?" Franchesca's brother's face was screwed up in concentration. He was trying to figure what that saying meant. Riku chuckled. "You just said the answer, Kiko. Fight the darkness that grows inside."

"There is darkness within every heart. If there is darkness, there is also light." Sarah said. Riku was stunned. The very words Sarah had said were so familiar to him. 'But why? Why do I feel like I've heard them?' Riku asked himself. "I think we should go back to sleep before I start scaring all of you." Sarah said, standing up and walking into the room she came out from. Kiko went back to the couch and fell asleep instantly. Franchesca went back to the matress she was sleeping on. And Riku went back to his sleeping bag with so many questions in his head, which were unanswered. He drifted to sleep with those thoughts of his.

That very afternoon...

Riku, Mai, Kairi, Franchesca and Kiko watched Chris, the one trying to attack and Sarah, the one defending. "Come on, Chris! Try harder!" Sarah taunted. He punched and she blocked. "What am I doing wrong now?" He asked. "You're underestimating your opponent. Remember, confidence can be the greatest enemy." Riku advised from afar.

Sarah punched and leaped up when she missed. She reappeared on the roof top. "Chris, I know you can do this. C'mon, just try." Sarah said, "Just believe." Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you think he'll actually do it this time?" Mai whispered to Riku. "Probably, that's the tenth time Sarah's leaped to the roof. It'll usually happen around the tenth time." He replied.

"He heard that, Mai, Riku." Chris snapped. "Chris, concentrate!!" Franchesca and Kiko yelled. Sarah's dark eyes burning with growing impatience just by watching them. "Alright, alright." Chris focused all his mind into one thought: to run through the air like it was earth. He began to run up in the air toward the roof. When he got up, Sarah caught him off guard for a second. She did a spinny kick and Chirs did the matrix. Sarah flipped and landed right behind Chris. She slid her right foot where Chris' head was going to be. Her foot broke its fall.

"That was good at least you did it once." She said, looking down at him. Sarah helped him up and jumped back down, landing on her two feet. Chris followed. He was getting used defying gravity. The three guys left since he was their turn to buy food, leaving the four girls in the garden. Kairi was the one who started it.

"Mai, it's written all over your face even with your lone wolf act." The red haired girl teased. "It is not." Mai hissed, "Kairi, shut up!" Franchesca grinned,"Then, why don't you admit it already?"

"Admit what? I did I miss something here." Sarah felt clueless to what they were talking about. Until Franchesca whispered something in her ear. "Oh. I get it now."

(Won't say I'm in love)

Mai: If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation

(music starts)

Mai:That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Kairi: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you

Franchesca: Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you

Sarah: Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Mai: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

K, S & F: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Mai:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Franchesca: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling

Sarah: Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Kairi: Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got

Sarah: Got

Franchesca: Got

K, S & F: It bad

Mai:  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Kairi:Give up,

Franchesca: Give in

Sarah: Check the grin you're in love

Mai: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

K, S & F: You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Mai: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

K, S & F: Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Mai: Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

(End of the song)

"HA! So you ARE in love!" Kairi and Franchesca screamed. Sarah rolled her eyes. She had reverted back to her normal self after singing. "Leave Mai alone. Remember, kharma. What goes around comes around." She reminded. Franchesca pouted. "That's true. I remember the time Kiko scared us and he got scared a second after." She said. So, they went back into the apartment. Sarah was playing speed against Kairi. Franchesca and Mai were playing scramble when the guys came back with loads of food.

"My God!" Sarah cried, "All that better not be junk food." Kiko glared at her as pulled out all the two-liter soda bottles. "We'll be needing these." He muttered. "Ummm....Why?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have to take turns keeping watch because Riku has a bad feeling about something and we can't take any chances." Chris answered.

"Sarah's probably gonna be the one who'll be the most paranoid one of us." Franchesca and Kiko said in unison. And so, the first to keep watch was, of course, Sarah.


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or that song "Won't say I'm in love" (from the last chapter).

**ladymeko: **A new reviewer! Yay!I know the 'sword dancing' thing is getting really old. I'm not good with sword-fights. But I'm trying to improve on that. I know Kairi's a little ooc. I had to alter her personality a bit. Chris should have been the one silencing them. Don't worry. I'm offended at all. I learned to cope with people's criticism. Good and bad.

**Minamotogirl: **Thanks again! I see you weren't too lazy to log in this time. I'm kidding.

**Lil'FoxChan:** Another new reviewer! Yay! Thank you!

**Chapter XIII**

Everyone was asleep except Sarah. It was only the beginning of her third shift. 'Two hours and thirty minutes to go before I have to wake up Chris. Damnit.' Her mind cursed. Time was passing very slowing. There was nothing she could do. Not even read the notes she had taken days before the group arrived. Kiko and Chris were snoring loudly again. That kept her awake most of the time.

"_A valuable wish burning within a heart, will never disappear. I know it._" Sora had said that to the three before he left. Sarah looked up and felt her forehead. 'Am I going crazy? I thought I just heard...' She was cut from her thoughts because she heard something else. Another male voice. "_Well done, you do not give up easily._"

Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head. She kept on hearing voices. Different ones in her head. Sarah felt frightened. She wanted to wake Chris up so she could rest. But it wasn't time yet. She got up and poured herself another glass of soda. As she did, chills ran up and down her spine. Sarah ocasionally turned around to see if someone was trying to sneak up from behind. No one was there.

'My God, why do I have to be so paranoid?' She thought, sipping on her soda. Sarah was shaking, not because of the open window. Suddenly, she heard something move and gasped. "What the hell was that?" And then, something grabbed her from behind. 'Get your hands off me.' Sarah tried to scream. But her captor's hand was over her mouth. "Shut up, Sarah. Do you seriously want to be heard?" A familiar male voice asked. Sarah's bottom lip twitched as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Chris, that wasn't funny." She hissed, "It's not even the end of my shift yet and you're up."

Chris chuckled. "You should have seen your face."

Sarah rolled her eyes and took another sip of her soda. "Did you hear them? The voices?" She asked. Chris crossed his arms and thought. After a few seconds, he looked back at Sarah and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I heard a childish boy saying something about 'a valuable wish burning within a heart, will never disappear.' That was the only one I heard."

"That voice...the childish one was Sora's from two years ago. He said that phase to us before he left." Franchesca answered. It seemed she was wide awake like Sarah and Chris. "Had a little to much cold soda?" Sarah asked her cousin, who nodded. "And guess what, everyone's awake. Listening to this little conversation of yours." Franchesca added. Chris raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Sarah got out and put her hand on the other room's knob. It was locked. "I hate it when you're right, Ate." Sarah stepped back and started running toward it. She kicked the door open and went in. Kairi was frightened and Mai was sitting on the bed, staring at her. "I knew it was a bad idea."

Sarah stormed out of the room back to the living room to find Riku and Kiko were awake as well. "Jesus Christ, can't a guy get any sleep?!" Riku muttered. He seemed grouchy. Well, almost everyone was except Sarah, Franchesca and Chris. Besides, it was only four in the morning. "Nothing's gonna pop out and attack us while we're asleep." Kiko snapped.

Everyone went back to sleep. Peacefully expect Franchesca. A dream crept to her mind, striking fear into her heart.

_She was running through a dark hallways. No one was there with her. Franchesca continued to run until she saw Sarah. Sarah's back was facing toward her. In front of Sarah was Chris. Those two seemed to be talking to each other. But Franchesca couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, Sarah turned around and wipped out a dueling pistol. A loaded one. She raised it and pulled the trigger at something. The bullet went flying right through Franchesca. But she never saw what the bullet hit. _

_Sarah and Chris faded from view as a new scene took their place. Franchesca was now within a dark castle. He was there. Sora was there. To Franchesca, he had changed in the past two years. He looked alot stronger and well-built. He was talking to Kairi and Riku. But this time, she heard them. _

_"So, you mean to tell me you were with HER the entire time?!" Kairi screamed. Sora didn't flinch. "Yes, I was as a friend. She helped me deliver a message to the others through her using her powers to rerrange their memories." He answered. Riku stepped in. "But I don't think they'll take it seriously. I mean the Progeny is after all seven of them." _

_Sora stood there in thought. "Hey! Where's Chris?" He asked. Riku stiffened. "He's with Sarah, Franchesca and Kiko." Sora threw his hands in the air. "Where are they?" He asked. Kairi gulped. "Ummm....we techincally don't know." Sora turned around and punched the wall with his right fist. "...Are you trying to say that those four are out there, fighting for their lives? While we're in here." Slowly, Riku and Kairi nodded._

_"How'd those four get separated from you two?" Sora asked with a puzzled look on his face. "That would be a long story. Right, Riku?" A voice said from behind them. They quickly spun around and saw a person wearing the black raincoat. Apparently, those three thought they would be safe. "Shoot. How'd it find us?" Sora muttered. "Who the hell are you?" Riku demanded, keeping Kairi and Sora behind him._

_"Acting like a big brother again, Riku? Heh, my name's Black Rose. Commit it to memory." Its voice seemed to be one of a female. Sora curled his fist in anger. It seemed he had heard the last phase she spoke from someone else. He charged at her with his Oathkeeper. Black Rose lowered her hood. Kairi gasped. It was....._

"Franchesca! 'Chesca! WAKE UP!" Sarah screamed. Franchesca opened her eyes. "I'm up. You don't have to scream, you know." She said, sitting up. "Breakfast is ready. Better start eating before Kiko and Chris wake up." Kairi advised with a smile.

'That dream I had. It was weird. Wonder who that member of the Organization, Black Rose's true identity was. Kairi looked shocked when she saw Black Rose's face. But I couldn't see who it was.' Franchesca thought, walking to the kitchen. 'Maybe, I should tell them. ....Nah, maybe later.'


	14. XIV

**ladymeko...Elle: **Thank you for the compliment for the fic.

**Riku Rocks: **A new reviewer! Yay!Here's the update.

**PiNaYgAnGsTaToO27:** I know it's you, JT. My best friend! Chris was the name I chose. It was either that or Justin. And quit talking in riddles. They make my head hurt.

**Minamotogirl: **Thanks!

**DavidB: **....You don't like the name, Chris either. Oh well. To answer your question, who else can rearrange other people's memories besides (spoiler for people who haven't played CoM) Namine?

**Chapter XIV**

Franchesca didn't tell anyone about her dream at all. Not even her own cousin, Sarah. Sarah would just make a big deal out of it. She'd tell Kairi and Riku. It seemed to Franchesca that Sarah couldn't keep a secret. But that wasn't enitrely ture. Sarah did keep a secret from her younger sister three years ago when she was only in seventh grade. Franchesca was only a freshman in high school back then. But now, she didn't know if her younger cousin could keep a secret. "Maybe, I should tell her. I mean she has alot of weird dreams." Franchesca muttered.

"Get back here, Chris!" Sarah was chasing him all around the condo for a reason she alone knew. "Catch me if you can!" Chris yelled back. He kicked off the ground and glided away from her. "Oh no, you don't." Sarah raised her hand and focused on Chris. A huge gust of wind forced him back. "Hey! No fair! You're using magic!" Chris shouted.

"So?! You used that ability she taught you!" Kairi cried, pointing at Sarah. Chris landed but fell to his knees. His breathing became heavy and he became tired. Sarah and Kiko walked toward him. "Shoot, he wasted too much of his spirit's aura." Kiko snapped. Sarah hung her head. "If Chris wastes all of his spirit's aura, it could mean death. But if he trains hard enough, he can surpass that limit of his." She said.

"Well, well. The gravity defying girl and her cousins are helping the chosen ones. Heh heh." A familiar voice answered. Everyone turned around and saw him. Axel was back. This time, he was ready to fight if needed. "What now, Axel?" Chris asked, struggling to stand up but failed. Kiko and Sarah dashed to help him stand up. "Reduced to a helpless kid, aren't we, Chris?" Axel sneered.

Chris struggled to break away from Kiko and Sarah. But to the blonde hair kid's surprise, he found it extremely hard.

"Holding him back with your true power?" Axel grinned. Sarah saw his grin and let go of Chris' arm. "True power?" Franchesca questioned. Sarah stepped back, shaking her head. 'How did he...?' Axel chuckled. "I've been knowing since the day we first met. I've known about that power of yours and your cousins'. All of the Organization does."

"Oh no. That means....no." Sarah gasped, clutching her silver necklace. "Sarah, what is Axel talking about? Is there something you're not telling us?" Kiko demanded. Sarah's hand flew from her necklace to where her heart was. "I'm sorry, you guys. I can't..."

Two more people like Axel appeared. One was a woman. The other was a man. The woman had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her face showed innocence of a child. The man had brown hair that reached his shoulders and dark eyes. His face carried no emotion. "Marluxia, Larxene. I see you two made it through the barrier." Axel said.

But the attention of Larxene and Marluxia was on Sarah, who just stood there, watching them. "This girl is the same age _HE _was when Vexen was murdered." Marluxia stated. "If you're talking about Sora, I bet you have some answers we need!" Riku shouted, dashing toward Marluxia with his Soul Eater.

_CLANG!_

Marluxia blocked it with one hand. "My, my. I guess the Progeny isn't the only one looking for the True Light's incarnation, Sora. That kid will die once we find him."Larxene said in a mocking tone. Sarah began to grow angry. So did her cousins. No one was going to kill their friend. Not on their lifetime.

"You're not going to kill Sora!" Kiko, Franchesca and Sarah yelled in unison. Their heartrates were rising quickly. "Their hearts are reacting to something. But to what?" Marluxia asked. A blast of fire shot was released from Sarah's palm at them. The three members of the Organization quickly dodged it. Larxene used her teleport rush. But Franchesca stopped her with an icy cold blast. 'How did they awaken that power?' Axel was stunned. Kiko summoned a thunderstorm from the sky. But Axel blocked it with his Fire Wall attack.

"Damnit..." Marluxia cursed. Sarah place her hand on her heart. "They're coming...Like that night on our islands..." Kairi whispered. "Don't worry. You'll get out of here safely. Just get to your ship." Kiko whispered back. "What about you three?" Chris asked. Franchesca smiled. "We'll be okay. Don't worry about us."

"Just go!" Sarah hissed. Riku nodded and helped Chris up. They ran until they were out of view. As they were out-of-sight, the heartless came. Larxene, Axel and Marluxia disappeared, laughing. All three teenagers were standing back to back with each other. "We have to fight...for Sora and the others." Kiko said in a tone they never heard him use. Sarah nodded. "Right, let's do it."

A huge dark cloud was covering the entire sky. More heartless kept coming. "_Kill them, kill them. Kill them._" The shadows chanted. "How long have you known about the true power thingy?" Franchesca asked. Sarah gulped. "A while. Maybe, two years..."

"C'mon! Jump!" The three looked up. There was a gummi ship right above them. Riku and Chris were at the door, waiting. "This is your only chnace if you want to live." They extended their hands to help them. Franchesca and Sarah were the first to jump. Riku grabbed Franchesca and Chris grabbed Sarah. "KIKO!!" Kairi screamed, encouraging him to hurry.

Kiko jumped and grabbed onto Franchesca and Sarah's ankles. "Shoot, Kiko. You're putting too much weight on them." Chris snapped. "Holy crap!" Mai cried from the cockpit. "What now, Mai?" Riku questioned, struggling to pull their friends up onto the ship. "There's a pool of darkness on the ground below Kiko." Franchesca's hands grew sweaty. So did Sarah's. "RIKU! CHRIS! We're slipping! Hurry!" They screamed. "We're trying." Chris snapped.

But it was too late. They were so close to saving them. Their hands slipped. They were falling into the pool of darkness below. There wasn't anything Riku, Chris or Mai could do. Kairi burst into tears. They were gone, swallowed by the darkness. Sadly, Mai set the controls for the auto-pilot to get out of there. Just when they got past the barrier, Earth was destoryed.

"DAMNIT!"Riku yelled. He watched that world be destoryed and didn't do a thing. "We should have sealed the keyhole so they would still be alive." Chris muttered. Mai closed her eyes and sighed. "They're still alive. Just because we saw the darkness swallow them doesn't mean they're dead. Franchesca, Kiko and Sarah are out there, somewhere."

"Better get to another world and find any clues about what happened to Sora after he went to Earth." Kairi suggested, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kai has a point. Let's go. Maybe, we'll find them." Mai said, trying to put on a happy-go-lucky attitude. Chris sighed and looked at the world map. He pointed at an orange-redish star. "That world...we should go there next.What do you say, leader?" The blonde haired kid asked. Riku nodded. "Okay, that world it is."


	15. XV

**Riku Rocks: **Almighty author? I'm not all that. Here's the update.

**Elle AKA ladymeko: **Riku didn't use the new keychain of his yet. But he will pretty soon.

**DavidB: **You liked the three characters, Kiko, 'Chesca and Sarah. But why do you like Sarah the most? Thanks if you can draw some art for the fic. Oh, the new world...you're going to find out in this chapter.

**Sesshy equals Fluffy: **That is weird.

**Sapphire Kitsune02: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter XV**

"That was just less than an hour ago." Chris muttered. Kairi looked at him with her eyes of empathy. Of course, she understood she had lost friends as well. Sora, Selphie and Wakka. Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran to the back of the ship, where no one would see her. "Why? Why do more lives have to be taken?!" She cried. Looking through her memories engraved within her heart, she was a flashback of Sora. His kind, goofy and childish face. "_What's wrong, Kairi?_"

"Sora...more people are fading away. It's not fair!" Kairi cried. Tears blinded her eyes. She had become too emotional. "Why do innocent people have to fade away when they have nothing to do with this?!" Sora's image disappeared from her mind. "Wait, Sora! Don't go!" She screamed.

"Kairi, what are you doing? Talking to yourself?" Riku asked, walking out from the shadows. Kairi quickly wiped her tears and turned to face him. "No, I thought I just saw Sora." She answered. Riku felt her forehead to check if she had a fever. "You're not sick. But you were probably imagining things." The silver haired man said, turning around, "But I suggest you rest up."

Riku walked back to the cockpit. "Mai, how much longer will it take to get to the next world?" Chris asked boredly. "A little longer." Mai answered. She turned off the auto-pilot and piloted the ship herself. Kairi was sound asleep and they knew that. Though they did a good job hiding it, they were all pretty worried about the friends they lost.

Chris gulped. "I hope the Progeny doesn't have them." He whispered.

_"Light and Darkness have always been existing together like Yin and Yang. Equal Balance. It was until recently the balance was corrupted by someone from another world." _Her words rung throughout Riku's mind. He looked at the chain Sarah had given to him. It can from Sora, meaning Riku's best friend knew something was going to happen soon. "Equal Balance...." Riku whispered. He summoned his Oblivion keyblade and attached the new keychain.

The keyblade flew out of his hand and erupted in a bright light. It was changing. The Oblivion's blade melted away and a new one was formed. The dark crown chain vanished and the Yin-Yang one took its place. The light dissipated, leaving a new form of the keyblade. The blade was made of pure white crystal. The blade's tip was sharp like a tip of a dagger. The handle was pure black with some ancient writing engraved on it. Chris examined Riku's new keyblade. "Damnit....the writing's hard to read."

"We're almost there. I just have to land safely." Mai said, informing them. When the ship landed, Riku woke up Kairi. All four got off the ship and looked at their surroundings. In front of them was a valley of hard blue rock. Some of them were floating. Around the valley was a thick forest. The leaves on the trees were orange-red and most of the fall colors. "What the heck? Where are we?" Chris asked, kicking the rock. "You're in Teros." A cold, emotionless voice said from behind them. They turned around.

There was a man about in his twenties or thirties. He wore a gray shirt, black vest over it, brown pants and a black cape covering most of his attire.His eyes was pure blue with icy coldness. He wore a broken pair of sunglasses, which only covered his left eye. His black hair was as long as Riku's. The man wore two belts with one pocket attached to them.

"Who are you?!" The man demanded, drawing a loaded dueling pistol. He raised it and put his index finger on the trigger. "Shade! What the hell are you doing?!" A boy about seventen asked. He ran straight to Shade's side. Kairi gasped. The boy's hair style, face, attire and tone of voice were exactly like Kiko's. But he looked older. The Kiko they knew was only fifteen. "Riku? Mai? Kairi? Chris? It's great to see you guys again. Sarah and 'Chesca would be glad to see you too." The boy asked.

"Glad to see who, Kiko?" An eighteen year girl asked from behind Kiko. She had the same facial and physical features as Franchesca. Even her voice and attire was like Franchesca's. "Oh! Thank God! You're all okay!" She cried, when she set her eyes on them. "And why would you think we wouldn't, Franchesca?" Mai askes suspiciously.

"It's not that. Sarah kept on worrying. Man, you should have seen her. Pacing back and forth until midnight, thinking about all of you." Kiko answered. Shade quietly walked away from the conversation and everyone knew that. "What's with Shade?" Kairi asked, watching him disappear into the forest. Franchesca shrugged. "Dunno. He's like that. Silent yet strong and always knows when to disappear."

"So, where's Sarah?" Chris asked. Kiko pointed to the forest. "She's probably training. You'll probably find her at the lake deep in the forest of Teros." Franchesca answered. Chris ran off at the direction Kiko pointed to. When he couldn't be seen or heard, Franchesca and Kairi burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Riku asked cluelessly.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Kairi giggled. "Noticed? Noticed what?" Kiko spat. "Duh! Sarah likes Chris. Though she hides it pretty well." Franchesca said, trying not to make fun of her younger cousin. "How long have you two been knowing?" Riku asked. "Since the second day we all met. Besides, the lessons Sarah gave Chris could have been an excuse." Kairi said, stating the obvious. "Excuse to get close to Chris?" Mai questioned, "I highly doubt that."

"I doubt that Chris likes her back. I mean she is three years younger." Riku said, rolling his eyes. Franchesca smiled. "Not exactly. We all aged two years after we got past the barrier. So, I'm eighteen. Kiko's seventeen. And that makes Sarah sixteen."

"Hey, Riku! Can I talk to you for a second?" Mai asked. Riku nodded. Both of them walked toward the center of the blue-colored valley. "What do you want to talk to me about, Mai?" The silver haired ketblade master asked. Mai sighed and turned to face him. "I have a bad feeling about all this. Something's wrong. I can sense it. Just don't tell the others." Riku looked at her and touched her right cheek. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Riku leaned foward and Mai's eyes widened. His lips were touching hers. The warmth from her heart...that emotion. Why did she realize it before? Mai didn't realize it because she always denied the truth. She buried that secret within herself. She harbored that feeling. She did love Riku. And he loved her. (A/N: Sorry if that was a little too fast for their relationship.)

"Aw, how cute." Kairi said. Mai and Riku reluctantly and quickly broke their kiss. The three were right there, watching them from the distance. "C'mon. Let's go find Sarah and Chris." Kiko suggested.


	16. XVI

**RikuRox: **That review of yours reminds me of reviews I wrote for other fics.

**DazedxConfused: **Thanks. I'm glad someone else likes the Yin-Yang idea.

**DavidB:** No, I'm not a mind reader. You sketched Riku and Mai kissing? I guess that was a coincidence.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the song "Every Heart" (English Version) by Boa.**

**Chapter XVI**

"God, where is she?" Chris muttered. He kept running straight ahead. He also kept his eyes open for a lake. Suddenly, he felt an immense amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy. That meant she was close by. "Chris?" Her voice asked. A girl's figure jumped down from a tree. It was Sarah except that she didn't wear her eyeglasses anymore and looked two years old. "Why are you out here? It's...." Sarah cut him off. "Dangerous? Come on, Chris. I can take care of myself."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what have you and your cousins been doing after your world was destoryed?" He asked. Sarah laughed. "Nothing really worth talking about. It's been boring lately. But I'm glad you and the others came."

"_I have a bad feeling about this._" Tidus told Chris telpathically. '_You always say that, Tidus._' Chris snapped at his Spirit Guardian mentally. "_Suit yourself. It seems you like this girl._" Tidus teased. '_I don't like her, Tidus.' _Chris mentally snapped again. "_You do too. It's buried in your heart and engraved in your mind._" Tidus laughed, but only Chris could hear him. '_Shut up!_' Chris mentally yelled, shoving Tidus out of his thoughts. (A/N: Explaination for that. Tidus is a spirit and can go into Chris' mind. Thet same goes for Riku and Shuyin and Mai and Lenne.)

Sarah looked up and saw it was late afternoon. "Come on. We gotta get going so we don't miss it." Sarah took his hand and started walking northwest of where they were. "Miss what? Where are we going?" Chris asked, running after her. "Back to the Blue Valley." She answered.

After running a while, they reached the valley. The sun was setting now. The remaining light shone over the valley and it erupted into many colors. "That light erupted into many different colors because the blue rock within the valley is actually crystal. But it's blue during the day." Sarah answered. "Did you examine this or something?" Chris asked. Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I sort of did."

As Chris looked toward the setting sun, Sarah leaned against a tree, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

_Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky _

_Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart, Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Heart's gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself_

_Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky _

_Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself _

_Tomorrow's never die_

"You sing pretty well like Kairi." Chris commented, turning to look to at her. "And I thought you weren't paying attention. That's the only reason why I sang that song." Sarah replied, looking at her nails. Without Chris' or Sarah's knowledge, Tidus took over Chris' body. "_What if we can't work it out?_"He asked. Sarah twitched a little. "What?" Sarah snapped.

Then, Chris and Tidus began to fight.

"Tidus, get out of my head."

"_Chris, I was just....._"

"Damnit, Tidus! Get out of my head!!"

"_Heh heh. You think about a certain person too much, you know._"

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, turning around.

"What the hell is that shouting?" Now, they heard footsteps coming closer. "If you're trying to sneak up on us, it's not going to work." Sarah called out through the forest. "Damnit!" Kiko muttered, "She's not easy to scare anymore." Franchesca gave her brother the finger. "Don't forget about kharma." She reminded. Kairi giggled. "It's dark. We have to find a place to rest." Riku insisted.

"Don't worry. We know a place to stay." Sarah, Franchesca and Kiko led the way through the forest once again. They ran so fast and could barely see them in the dark. Riku, Mai, Kairi and Chris suddenly stopped when they couldn't hear footsteps in front of them. "Do you think they're more active than usual?" Kairi asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah."

Mai grabbed the nearest person's hand. She didn't know she grabbed onto Riku's until a flash of light illuminated the darkness. "Couldn't keep up?" Kiko asked, holding a flashlight. "Yeah." Kairi answered. Mai and Riku weren't paying attention to the conversation but to a mirror Franchesca had. It had the symbol of the moon and ancient writing carved into it. "That mirror..." Riku whispered. Sarah smiled. "We just found it on our back when we realized we lost you guys."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Riku." Mai said in a low voice only Riku could hear. Kiko's eyes narrowed as he whispered something to Franchesca, who handed the mirror to Sarah. Kairi took a step back. 'What's going on? This is just unlike them.'

All three began to laugh. "What's going on? This is just unlike them. Kairi, is that what you're thinking?" Kiko questioned. "How'd they...?" Chris was cut off. "Read her mind? You'll see for yourself right now!" Sarah grabbed the mirror and held it so Riku and the others would see their own reflections. Something was being sucked from them into the mirror itself. Their very lifeforce.

"You're nothing like the friends we know." Riku spat. Kiko chuckled. "So, you've finally noticed." He said. "Who are you?" Mai screamed as she struggled to move. "We ARE them. Their mirror image. They are on the other side of this mirror," Sarah answered, "I highly doubt that you'll save them."

The word 'mirror' made Riku remember something the Sarah they knew said.

_"Don't always believe what a mirror tells you." Sarah said. "What?" Riku asked, taking a cup of hot cocoa and sipping it. "Don't always believe what a mirror tells you." Franchesca repeated, "Sarah always says that. It comes from a legend, I think." Two loud snores came from behind them. Kiko and Chris were the sources. It was still pretty late. It was about two in the morning. "A legend about what?" Riku was getting interested. Sarah took a sip from her cocoa. "It's a legend about a legendary talking mirror that tells nothing but lies. But I don't think that it's true." She answered. Riku's eyebrow rose. "Sounds like it was made up to scare little kids."_

"A mirror that tells nothing but lies? That's it." Slowly but steadily, Riku stood up with his new keyblade in hand. He thrusted it at the mirror, which shattered into many shards. "NO!" The mirror images of Sarah and Kiko disappeared and were never heard from again. However, Franchesca was lying face dow on the ground. "'Chesca! Wake up! Come on!" Kairi screamed. While all their attention was on Franchesca, someone was raising a gun, ready to shoot.

"Huh?" Chris heard something being pulled back, a trigger. Several bullets went flying straight at them, but were deflected due to Kairi's shield spell she quickly casted. "Damnit, these kids are smarter than I thought." A man stepped out of the shadows into the light.


	17. XVII

**RikuRox:** Here's the update.

**Elle AKA ladymeko: **Thanks!

**Chapter XVII**

It was Shade, holding a loaded gun. His gun was crimson red with a gold stripe. Franchesca sat up and looked at Shade. "Where is my brother and my cousin?" She cried. Shade smirked. "Not here, in Teros. They're dead, knowing about the heartless." "Liar! They're not dead." Franchesca screamed. Tears of rage ran down her face. "She's right! I say you're lying!" Kairi shrieked.

Shade raised his eyebrow. "Very well. Look for yourself." A huge mirror with the same markings like the last one appeared in front of them. The image within the mirror was Kiko and Sarah. They were lying on the ground, unconscious. It looked like they had died together. Arrows stuck out of their backs and lances (spears) piercing through to their hearts. Blood ran from the cuts and scars on their bodies.

"Don't believe that mirror. It wants you to think they're dead." Riku said, "Get back to the ship. I'll handle Shade." Kairi and Mai helped Franchesca up and ran for it. Chris followed, leaving Riku to fight. Shade put his gun back in his right pocket and summoned his sword. Shade's sword was as thin as a katana. The blade was tainted with crimosn blood. It seems he didn't have the time to wipe it. "What the hell?" Riku muttered.

Shade himself was transforming. His ears became long just like an elf's. Two of his front teeth became pointed like a vampire's. Two black demonic wings appeared at his back. Shade's talons grew longer and his eyes flaming red. "Heh heh. You're not going to live any longer, keybearer." Shade said.

"Shut up, demon." Riku dashed foward with his Equal Balance keyblade. Shade blocked it.

_Back in Castle Oblivion, the Organiztion's hideout, Marluxia, Larxene and Axel were restless. They had been searching for seven selected individuals called the Final Hearts. Before Vexen died three years before, he was studying about them. Larxene groaned. "Damnit. Why does Vexen always use scientific terms in everything he writes?" She threw Vexen's papers everywhere, searcing for a certain report about the Final Hearts. "Vexen was a researcher if you don't remember." Axel snapped. "Stop bickering, both of you." Marluxia snapped. _

_Larxene couldn't see why anyone would look for anything in Vexen's room. There were organized stacks of reports on Vexen's study. But now, there was a mess everywhere. Zexion entered the room and watched them stuggle to look for the right papers. "Zexion, when did you get back?" Axel asked. "Just now." Zexion replied. "Let me ask you. What the hell have you been?" Larxene snapped, "You could have helped us." _

_Zexion didn't flinch at Larxene's tone of voice. "I found another like us." Another figure weraing the same black coat appeared behind him.But it always kept it's hood up. "She's Black Rose." Zexion introduced, "Black Rose, that's Marluxia, Larxene and Axel." Marluxia stared at Black Rose. Her spiritual aura was familiar to him. Black Rose and Zexion turned around and left._

_"Heh, Zexion has a new friend. But we have to be careful around her." Axel said, gathering some papers. Larxene looked and found what they were looking for,_

_"The Final hearts are seven individuals chosen by the True Light's incarnation." Larxene gawked at Vexen's report. They looked for hours and all they found was one sentence on the Final Hearts. "That's it?" Axel stared at the paper, "Vexen had at least three months to research on this three years ago. And THIS is all he has?!" _

_"Be quiet, we have other things to worry about." Marluxia walked to the next room, which was the meeting room. A crystal ball was set exactly in the middle of the room. The only reason that ball was there was because of Larxene. Leaning against the wall, talking to Zexion, who was on the other side of the room, was the new arrival, Black Rose. "What is the outcome of the world, Teros?" Marluxia snapped._

_"The demon you sent to battle that keyblade master has revealed himself to the keyblade master, Riku. The battle of Teros has started. So, the outcome is still unsure, Marluxia." Black Rose answered. Marluxia walked toward her. "You know of what is going on and what might happen," He started, "You may be some help to the Organization, Black Rose." After that word, scythe-wielding nobody turned around and left._

_A few second afterward, Zexion spoke. "Black Rose, here's some advice. Watch your step around Marluxia."_

Riku dodged and thrusted his keyblade at Shade. Shade blocked and hurled the keyblade back. The silver haired keyblade master caught it and ran straight at the demon. Unsheathing his Soul Eater sword, Riku stabbed one of Shade's demonic wings. When Shade noticed this, he impaled Riku with his sword and punched him. The keyblade master fell to the ground but quickly got back up. He muttered a simple cure spell and continued fighting.

Shade slashed out and missed. Riku jumped and used the Strike Raid attack. The Equal Balance keyblade struck Shade and returned to Riku's right hand. "Do you really think you can defeat me, a demon?" The demon asked. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Riku cried, swinging his Soul Eater. From his point of view, fighting with two swords wasn't easy. But Riku made it look simple.

Shade blocked both of Riku's blades. "Sennun uv dra suuh, talaeja so ubbuhahd'c seht yht cuim (Mirror of the moon, deceive my opponent's mind and soul.)." The demonic aura pushed the two blades back and hit Riku yet again. "...Have I been lacking something?" Riku asked himself. "Cfunt uv dra tyng suuh, luhcisa so vua yht mayt res du taydr.(Sword of the dark moon, consume my foe and lead him to death.) " Shade chanted, raising his sword toward the moon. His katana began to glow. For the first time, when Riku looked up, he noticed Teros' moon was glowing a golden color. Like the moon, Shade's katana became the same color.

'This doesn't look good for my situation.' Riku dashed toward Shade, jumped and slashed out. Blood poured onto the kayblade master as he pulled out his sword from Shade's stomach. "Heh heh. You're exactly like that half-demon my ancestor faced exactly five hundred years ago." Shade smirked, not minding the bleeding. Riku was stunned. Normal demons would be dead by that attack. Yet Shade was still there, talking like he wasn't hurt at all.

"And finally. Tasuh uv dra suuh, so yhlacdun. Knyhd sa bufan du pakeh dra aht. (Demon of the moon, my ancestor. Grant me power to begin the end.)" Shade cried. A blast of dark energy erupted from the sword and the mirror on the ground. "Oh God. Not good." Riku was the target of the blast. There was nothing but trees surrounding their battleground. So, there was no way of escape. "RIKU!" A familiar cry of her voice rung through his ears. 'No. Please no.' Riku begged, 'Don't let it be her.' The blast transformed into an arrow with a sharp tip.

The arrow pierced through someone. But it wasn't Riku. The woman shrieked in pain as the arrow pierced through her skin. "Riku..." She said weakly. (A/N: Cliffy again.)


	18. XVIII

**Elle AKA ladymeko: **Heh heh, me and my cliffhangers. Anyway, Riku healed himself with a simple yet powerful cure spell. I forgive the spelling errors. I do that alot in reviews too.

**davidB91: **You'll probably figure who she is in this chapter or the next. Umm...you'll see if Mai was hurt. And for sure, Sarah and Kiko are alive. That moon mirror lied. Sarah did a little foreshadowing/warning about that in chapter 12.

A/N: I'm sorry but the next update after this one might be late because of school. Can't go online on school days. So, I'm just warning you readers ahead of time.

**Chapter XVIII**

"Someone was hit by an arrow." Black Rose said, resting her head against the wall. Zexion looked at the new arrival with a little concern on his face. "Who was hit?" Axel asked, stepping into the room. An silence filled the room for a short period of time. Until Larxene broke it. "Well, Black Rose. Who WAS hit?" She asked impatiently. Black Rose let out a sigh but didn't answer. Like Larxene, Axel was growing impatient. He grabbed Black Rose by the neck. Her skin felt icy cold even though she wore that coat. "Listen, 'Rose'. Tell us who was hit by the arrow and maybe, I'll not torture the answer out of you!" The red haired nobody snapped.

"Now, now. Axel, that's not the way to treat the newest member of the Organization, is it?" Marluxia walked into the room again, glaring at Axel. Axel was once the youngest member of the Organization. Now, Black Rose was the youngest. She seemed about between sixteen or seventeen. Axel frowned, which only happened when he was very disappointed or angry, but hid it.

Black Rose left the meeting room. Shortly after she left, Zexion slipped out of the room without Larxene, Axel and Marluxia seeing him. He silently followed her to the tenth floor, when Black Rose turned around and saw him. "Why are you stalking me, Zexion?" She questioned. Zexion tossed a bottle to her. "Use it." Black Rose looked at the bottle. In it was a purple-bluish liquid. "Why are you giving this to me?" She asked. Zexion didn't answer.. Black Rose hesitated and drank the potion. potion. Zexion seemed trustworthy unlike the other three and the potion seemed helpful to her.

Black Rose felt the coldness of her skin melt away and she covered her face. "Lower your hood and look." Zexion pointed at a mirror behind his new friend. Black Rose turned to the looking glass and lowered her hood

_Mai fell unconscious and her head rested against Riku's chest. "Mai!" Riku tried to wake her up but she didn't. "Heh, the same thing happened to a half-demon and his human lover." Shade taunted, "I highly doubt a kid like you can kill the Progeny of Darkness." Riku gripped his keyblade tightly and dimissed his sword. "If Mai dies, you're going pay for it with your life." Shade chuckled. "I'd like to watch you try." _

_Riku's heart began to beat faster and Mai's own heart reacted to it. Riku's heart and her heart erupted in white light and blew Shade's body into pieces. "How could two mere humans defeat me? No one can..." _

_"Cut the crappy speech with the no one can defeat me line!" Chris' voice yelled from the distance. Shade's body turned into ashes and Mai woke up in Riku's arms. "Thank God, you're awake." Riku said in his caring voice. "What happened, Riku?" Mai asked._

_"Ummm...how can I explain this? Mai, you sort of jumped in front of Riku to stop the arrow from hurting him." Lenne appeared and answered. Mai slightly blushed. Shuyin appeared beside Lenne and grinned. "Mai, you're blushing!" He teased. Lenne giggled. "Shut up! I am not!" Mai snapped back._

_Riku sweatdropped and shook his head. "Save this arguement so you three have something to do in the ship." The silver haired keyblade master and ex-general of darkness started walking toward the ship. The two spirits and Mai followed him. Shuyin and Lenne seemed to enjoyed tormenting Mai. "Shut up already! I don't want to hear another word from either of you!" Mai screamed. _

_"Deny it all you want, Mai. You still can't cover up that you..." Lenne was cut off. Riku turned around. "SHUDDUP! ALL OF YOU!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The torture they put Mai though was now affecting him. "You're denying it too. We heard what you said right before Shade turned in a plie of ashes." Shuyin taunted. Mai and Riku's muscles twitched. Lenne and Shuyin vanished from sight, laughing. 'If they were alive, I'd kill them in an instant.' Riku thought, still walking._

_"It's all your fault, you know." He said, loud enough for Mai to hear. "My fault? For what?!" The female maken wielder hissed. Riku glared at her. "It's your fault that they're tormenting us!" The ex-General of Darkness snapped. "Tormenting us about what happened earlier?" Mai asked. "Exactly." Riku answered. _

_Mai threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Argh! If they're torturing us about that one moment this afternoon....My God!" Riku was about as frustrated and angry as she was. Riku smirked. 'Mai does look hot when she's angry...Oh shit. Not these stupid fifteen-year-old thoughts again.' _

_"HEY! Are you two done fighting yet?" Kairi called from the entrance to the gummi ship. Riku and Mai stopped yelling at each other. "Just quit fighting! You two are making me miss my brother and cousin!" Franchesca shouted. Riku crossed his arms over his chest. Without another word to each other, Mai and Riku walked to the gummi ship._

_"Where are we going next?" Chris asked the leader. They all looked at the World Map. "Okay, we've been to Earth, Gaia and now, Teros." Riku pointed at three different worlds. "Hmmm...this one." Franchesca pointed at another world. That certain world's star had an brownish-maroon glow to it. "This one. It looks pretty safe."_

_"Safe? The world's aren't safe with the heartless around." Kairi reminded. "That's why we have to find Sora." Riku added. _

Black Rose's face looked gentle. She seemed harmless. Her hair fell to the middle of her back and was a bluish-black color. Her eyes were midnight blue. "Thank you, Zexion, for the potion." Black Rose said. "He's coming...." Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Zexion! Where's Black....?" Axel cut himself off when Black Rose turned around to face him. "I'm here, Axel. Now, what do you want?" Black Rose questioned, pushing her hair back. Axel didn't answer but gawked at the new arrival.

"Axel, what is taking you so long to get Black Rose and Zexion?" Marluxia's voice boomed. 'This seems very important.' Black Rose thought, playing with the empty bottle behind her back. Axel shook his head. "Marluxia wishes that all the members of the Organization to go to the laboratory immediately." He said.

Zexion and Black Rose followed Axel to the basement of Castle Oblivion. The capsule in front of them was empty. Marluxia and Larxene were kneeling before a man. A young man about eighteen. Zexion's eyes widened. "My brother, you've awakened at last." The young man set his gaze at the three. "Axel, who is this girl?" He asked.

"My Prince, this girl is Black Rose, the newest member of the Organization." Axel replied, bowing his head with respect. Black Rose also bowed her head in respect. 'This power...it is still untapped. Is he...?'

"Prince Raiku, the Progeny of Darkness. Heir of the throne to Hollow Bastion. And the twin brother to the failed experiment of the former King, Ansem." Larxene introduced, standing up. The young man, Raiku, stepped into the light. His eyes were dark. His hair was silver-blue like Zexion's. Raiku was pretty muscular and strong. He wore a leather suit which bore the heartless crest and leather boots. Raiku walked toward Black Rose and touched her cheek. Black Rose clutched the empty bottle tightly that it shattered. Her hand didn't bleed at all. "Black Rose, you have a strong power locked within your heart." Raiku said. His hand left her cheek. 'Don't touch me.' Her mind said. But no words escaped her lips.

"I can release it. However, you may longer be who I see standing in front of me." Raiku said, turning around.

**XXX**

That's the Progeny of Darkness. Everyone might know who is his twin because of his outfit. And I'm not telling who Black Rose really is.


	19. XIX

**RikuRox: **Here's the update. Don't torture me.

**Minamotogirl: **Studying? You just reminded me I get back to school tomorrow, meaning I can't update everyday like for the last week.

**Xie: **Whoa, I didn't even notice that all the members of the Organization except Black Rose has an x in their names. If they were real, they might accept you. Lol.

**Elle AKA ladymeko: **Here's the next chapter.

**davidB91: **Bingo. You're the only reviewer that said that about the Progeny of Darkness, Raiku. Wonder who you Black Rose reminds you of.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or DJ Sammy's "Heaven (Candlelight Mix)".**

**Chapter XIX**

"Are we there yet?" Franchesca asked. Riku looked back from the pilot's seat. "For the thousandth time, Franchesca, no!" He snapped. Kairi was asleep, unable to hear all the arguement on the ship. "Lenne, Shuyin! Quit bringing that up!" Mai shrieked. Lenne waved her finger in Mai's face. "You're still denying it!" She and Shyuin laughed. "Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Chris yelled.

Five minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Tidus asked. "For the thousand and one times, no." Riku answered, "God, what is it with all of you and 'are we there yet?'" "Uh, Riku?" Mai called. "Yes, Mai. What is it?" Riku questioned, turning around to look at her. Mai pointed at something behind him. Riku spun around. "Oh God, why me?" The world they were apporaching had a huge castle bearing the heartless crest. A broken heartless crest. "Where are we? And have you been here before?" Chris asked. Riku nodded. "Yeah, I came here before. We're in Hollow Bastion, Kairi's homeworld."

They safely landed the ship and got out. "Great, water." Chris said sarcastically. "Chris, you stay here with Franchesca and Kairi. Mai, you're coming with me." Riku ordered, jumping across to the next ice platform. Mai followed Riku until they got into the entrance to the castle. "It's quiet. Too quiet." Riku muttered. Mai summoned her Maken sword and gripped it tightly. "Someone's coming."

"Take this, witch!" A female voice cried. Four shurikens were coming at them from above. Mai saw them and deflected them, sending them straight back to who threw them. A young woman about nineteen jumped from a balcony above. "Yuffie! You idiot!" A man yelled from that balcony. She landed on both feet. The way she landed meant she knew martial arts. She was a ninja. The young woman had short black hair and dark brown eyes. 'Yuffie' wore a white band around her forehead, a green tank top, creme-colored shorts that reached her mid-thigh, a yellow scarf around her neck, orange gloves and boots.

"Witch, you nearly killed Squall and...." Yuffie was cut off by the man on the balcony. "YUFFIE!! IT'S LEON!!" Yuffie twitched and looked up. "WHATEVER, SQUALL!!!" She screamed back. "For the last forsaken time, IT'S LEON!" Leon yelled. Yuffie looked back at Mai. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Witch, you nearly killed Squall and Aerith. Do you have anything to say before I kill you?" The ninja said.

"Whoa. Hold on a sec. I'm not the witch you're looking for. I just arrived in this world." Mai said. "But," Yuffie pointed at Mai's Maken sword. "Your sword. It looks exactly like the witch's." Riku looked at the Maken and then, back at Mai. "Phoenix." He and Mai said in unison.

"Yuffie, what's going on down here?" A blond haired man walked out of the Entrance Hall of the castle. His hair were blonde spikes and his eyes were sapphire blue. He wore a blue suit, red cape drapped over his shoulders and some armor on his left shoulder. His left hand was skeletal, no flesh at all. His eyes were locked into the silver haired keyblade master. "Riku...long time no see." He said.

"Yeah. It's been three years already." Riku said. Yuffie looked at Cloud, cluelessly. "You know him?" She asked. Cloud nodded. "When I worked for Hades, I met him. But I haven't noticed until today. But Riku, you share a resemblance to my archrival, Sephiroth." Mai turned around and closed her eyes. "Aeris..." She whispered. Cloud and Yuffie froze. "Did she just say 'Aeris'?" Cloud asked. Riku nodded. "Yes, Mai did." "I've seen her in one of my dreams before." Mai replied, dismissing her Maken.

"Aeris? Isn't she Aerith's older sister, but also looks like Aerith?" Yuffie asked. Cloud nodded. "Riku, I wanted to tell you this before. But Miss Victoria Ryoko from Destiny islands isn't your real mother. And you weren't born on the islands either. You were brought there by your real mother." Mai blurted out. "What? But if Miss Ryoko isn't, who is?" Riku asked. "Wait, wait. How does he included in all this about Aeris?" Yuffie snapped. "I was getting to that, Yuffie," Mai hesitated and then, said, "This woman, Aeris, is your real mother."

Riku covered his face with his right hand. He now knew who his real mother was. But another question was burning in himself. 'Who is my father?'

"Hello! Earth to Riku!" Kairi shouted. Riku was snapped back to reality when he saw Chris, Franchesca and Kairi standing next to Mai. "So, what brings all of you here to Hollow Bastion?" Yuffie asked. Chris shrugged. "Nothing much. Just looking for Sora. We haven't been able to find him." "Maybe, you guys can stay here for a while." Yuffie suggested. "I guess we should." Riku replied. After leading them through the castle's many floors, Yuffie got them to the twenty-fifth floor, where there were five empty rooms. "There are your rooms. If you need anything, just call." Yuffie turned around and ran off.

"Mai, can I talk to you?" Riku asked. "Yeah, sure." Mai answered. Both of them walked into her room. (A/N: God, I'm too lazy to describe the room.) Her room remind them of Disney Castle. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

"I just wanted to pay you back for what you did for me in Teros." Riku answered. Mai couldn't turn around. Her body didn't obey her will. He leaned foward once again and his lips met hers. Riku wrapped his arms around Mai's waist. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt like her ice-cold heart melt away.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around   
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way _

Because of their kiss, they were distracted and didn't hear anything else except their beating hearts. The door swung open and three familiar laughs could be heard. Chris, Shuyin and Lenne. Mai and Riku broke their kiss. "It seems like they enjoyed that one." Lenne giggled. "Did anyone teach you to knock before entering a room?" Mai snapped. Riku left the room without another word, glaring at three at the door.


	20. XX

**davidb91: **Riku's dad....ummm....I would tell you. But that would be spoiling a few more things about two other characters. Black Rose's identity, you'll know in a later chapter.

**Elle AKA ladymeko: **Hope you liked the moments between Riku and Mai.

**RikuRox: **Lol, sorry. I couldn't help but laugh at your review. I'm not laughing at you though.

**Alex: **I am so sorry about the battle scenes in the earlier chapters and about the spelling mistakes. I'm improving on them. The characters hardly swear in the fic except when they're angry, which usually only happens when the heartless or more enemies come or when they're pissed off at any other character. Oh about the village on Destiny islands, it's the one where you see that red haired girl from the KH2 trailers looked at. (if you've seen the trailers, you'd know.) Shuyin's from Final Fantasy X-2.

**Syntia: **Thanks! Riku's also my number one bishie too. Here's the next chapter. And no, Black Rose's face wasn't burned before Zexion gave her the potion.

I just love leaving alot of unanswered questions and reveal the answers later on.

**Chapter XX**

_"What took you so long, Kairi?" A familiar voice asked. Kairi opened her eyes and saw a bright light standing in front of her. That voice was one that could never fade from her memory. "Sora?" She asked. The light took the form of a boy that was apporaching manhood. His hair was brown spikes and his eyes sapphire blue. His face looked the same in a way. Even with the serious look on his face, it still looked childish. "Yeah, Kai. It's me. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He said._

_Kairi embraced him and tears ran down her cheeks. "King Mickey was right. You are the True Light's incarnation." She said. Sora wrapped his arms around her. "You've changed alot." Kairi looked up and her best friend wiped her tears away. "We'll be together, Kairi. I promise." Sora kissed her passionately. Kairi wasn't surprised that she was kissing him back. She gave him her good luck charm, which was a paper star shaped like a paupo. She saw that Sora was wearing it around his neck. They broke their kiss and looked at each other. "Sora, promise me one thing." Kairi pleaded. Sora nodded. "Alright, for you." _

_Kairi let out a sigh. "Promise me we're all going to be okay and that the friends we meet along this journey aren't going to fade away." Sora kissed her cheek. "I promise this and I'll still keep the promise I made to you three years ago." Sora stepped back and looked up. His body was enveloped into a bright light like what Kairi saw before. _

"SORA! DON'T GO!" Kairi screamed, sitting up. There were only three people in her room. Namely Franchesca, Mai and a blonde girl that she didn't know. "Finally, you're awake, Kairi. Mai, Nami and I were wondering when you'd get up since it is past noon now!" Franchesca exclaimed. "Nami?" Kairi questioned. She wore a puzzled look on her face. The blonde haired girl raised her hand. "I'm Namine. Nami's my nickname." Namine had light blue eyes like the gem lapis lazuli. Her blonde hair reached a little past her shoulder. She wore a white dress that reached to her knees and white sandals. She seemed about a year younger than Kairi was; sixteen.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Introductions have been said and done." Mai said before Kairi could speak. The four fell silent when they heard Tidus' and Chris' voices from outside the room. So, they decided to eavesdrop.

"So, how did that girl look like?" Chris questioned.

"Blonde hair. Eyes like lapis lazuli." Tidus answered.

"Match one and two."

"Wore a white dress and white sandals. She also has a weird obsession with cards."

"Match three and four. She's exactly like..." Chris stop walking, "Holy....it can't be."

The door to Kairi's room swung open and Chris walked in. His jaw dropped when his eyes fell on Namine. "....Namine? Is that you?" The blonde haired keyblade master asked. Namine completely ignored him like he wasn't there. "Heh. That chick likes you." Tidus grinned. "Tidus, shut up! How ignorant can you be? Namine is my sister! Can you see a little resemblence?" Chris snapped at his Spirit Guardian. Tidus stepped back. "Sorry, didn't realize that." Mai smirked. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister, Chris?" Namine got up and hugged Chris. "I remember now. Chris, you were my...big brother. You were there when....when...." She couldn't finish her own sentence because of her joy. "When you were taken from our family." Kairi, Mai, Franchesca and tidus left the room, leaving the siblings to catch up.

"Who took you away?" Chris asked. Namine began to cry. "The...the Organization...locked me up in Castle Oblivion, brother. I was so alone. But then, I met this boy. His heart contained a immense light." She said. "What was his name?" Chris asked his sister. Namine looked at him in the eyes. "I can't remember. But his name meant sky or something."

That struck something in Chris' mind. He strained his memory to remember what he said on Destiny Islands.

_"Riku!" He turned and saw Kairi, Chris and to his surpise, Mai. "How'd you know I was here?" The silver haired keyblade master asked. "We always came here when we were younger. I remember that. We'd always see Sora here too." Kairi said, looking at the sand. "Sora...Kairi...Riku..." Mai muttered, "Your names have a meaning." Riku looked at her. "Like what?"_

_"Sora means sky. Kairi means separation. And your name, Riku means land." Chris answered. _

"You met Sora?" Chris snapped suddenly. Namine backed away and nodded in reply. "Yeah, I did. Three years ago."

Chris leaned against the wall. "So, let's see. Sora went to Caslte Oblivion a year before he arrived in earth. When are we going to find him?"

**XXX**

_"I can release it. However, you may longer be who I see standing in front of me."_

The Progeny's words seemed to haunt her ever thought. Black Rose followed Larxene to the floor with the living quarters. "Getting bored being stuck in this castle?" The thunder girl asked. "Of course, Larxene. I haven't been outside this castle since I got here." The younger one snapped. A staff materialized in Black Rose's hand. "It's a shame. I'll never get a chance to use this." Larxene grabbed it and examined it. The staff was long and thin. On the top was a sphere made of quartz. The sphere gave off an immense aura. One which was neither of light or darkness. "This came from the in-between world." Larxene said in awe.

"Black Rose, the Progeny wishes to have a word with you." Marluxia informed, passing them by, shooting a look at Larxene. Black Rose willed her staff to dematerialize and walked toward the last room of the floor. 'I wonder what he wants to say to me this time.' Black Rose thought as she opened the door. Raiku was standing there with his back to her. "You sent for me, didn't you, Your Highness?" Black Rose asked. The Progeny turned around and walked toward. "Yes, I did, Rose. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"...No, Your Highness." Black Rose said with some discomfort. Of course, she wasn't comfortable for crying outloud. There was a prince whom she meet an hour ago and barely knows him. To add to that, she was alone in his room with him. Only one knows what Raiku'll do to her. During the silence, Raiku started ran his fingers through her hair. "My Prince, I don't think you should be doing that." The youngest member of the Organization said quietly. But it seemed he didn't hear her.

He continued to run his hand through Black Rose's bluish-black silky hair. He stopped when he noticed something on her neck. A tattoo of a black rose. As if by the Progney's will, Black Rose couldn't move her body at all. Not even step away from him. He kissed her neck. It hurt for Black Rose. When his lips left her skin, there was an imprint. 'It burns. It feels like my skin's burning.' She didn't flinch or wince at all. 'It's like poison.'

Raiku was about to kiss her again. But someone interrupted and opened the door. It was Larxene. "Excuse me, Your Highness. Marluxia sent me to get Black Rose." She said, not looking straight at the two. "Very well, Black Rose. You may go." Raiku said, grabbing her left wrist as Larxene left. "As soon as the chain of worlds fall into darkness and I become the King of all of them, I'll be sure to make you my Queen."

"You can't force me to." Black Rose suddenly said. "Of course, it won't be by my power. I'll make sure you will fall in love with me." Raiku replied, letting go of her wrist. 'Not if my heart belongs to another, you won't.' Black Rose walked out of the room and met up with Larxene and Axel, who burst into laugh as sooner as she closed the door. "Shut up, both of you." Black Rose snapped, covering the part of her neck where Raiku kissed her. On her face was a disgusted look.

Axel grinned, "Well, The Prince will get want he wants sooner or later." The bluish-black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Axel. Besides, I would know if Marluxia sent for me. It would be Zexion here, not you two." She said. Larxene stopped laughing. "I told a little lie to get you out of there."

"I should have known. What's the catch?" Black Rose asked, crossing her arms. "Well, she's catching on pretty quick. Anyway," Axel cut Larxene off. "Here's the catch. You have to get out of this castle and capture the girl, Franchesca. Or just lure her here, saying we hold her brother captive." "Sorry to ask alot of questions, But, why the girl, Franchesca? And do we really have her brother here and why him as well?" Black Rose questioned.

"Well, Franchesca and her brother, Kiko are two of the seven chosen people needed. The seven chosen are called Final Hearts. And yes, we do have him here in the dungeon." Axel answered. The younger girl uncrossed her arms. "I've heard about that legend. Alright, I'll go." In a split second, she was gone.

"Heh, with that staff of hers and that spiritual power she posesses, she'll probably capture Franchesca with no problem at all." Larxene chuckled. Axel smirked and then, looked at his companion. "Yes. If she uses it, this show will become even more entertaining."

Both of them warped to the dark dungeon, where a young man was kept. He was leaning on the wall of his cell for support. Dried blood were all over his arms. "I see, Marluxia and Lexeaus did their job pretty well." The young man awoke and glared at them. "Where are my sister and my cousin? What have you done to them?" He yelled.

"Heh, we tracked your sister, Franchesca and found out which world she's on. Unfortunately, your cousin, Sarah cannot be located." Axel smirked. Kiko tried to stand, but chains held him to the wall.

**XXX**

Zexion sniffed the air. "Black Rose?" He asked. Black Rose materialized behind him. "Your brother is going to die one day for all the evil deeds he does and you know that. Why aren't you doing anything?" She asked. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Because I'm the one who's not supposed you do anything about it. Besides, I am not the one destinied to battle my brother and win." He snapped.

Black Rose smiled. "Jealous of another younger brother you have?" She asked. "Be quiet," Zexion said coolly, "If you attempt to anger me, I'll reverse the effects of the potion and reveal to the other members of the Organization who you really are. And you won't be very helpful to your friend, Sora."

"...I'll watch it, Zexion," Black Rose sighed, "See you later. I have something to do. It involves getting out of this castle, Franchesca and her brother, Kiko." She vanished into thin air. "She better be careful."


	21. XXI

**Syntia: **Yep, Black Rose is a girl Sora knows and who is also his friend. Sorry if I made you think too much. That's why it's suspense. I leave too many unanswered questions.

**Minamotogirl: **Yay! Here's the next chapter!

**Xie: **Heh heh, too much plot. I just love not answering questions until later.

**Elle AKA LadyMako: **Sorry, Riku wasn't in the chapter. Everyone's probably going to know in the next chapter probably.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update sooner. Too many school projects and assignments.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my OCs that appear in the fic.

**Chapter XXI**

Riku felt exhausted even though he didn't do much. Well, Chris didn't call that much. Riku was looking through the darkness for the light. Sora's heart. His breathing became heavier than usual. He and Mai were in the library when she noticed it. "Riku, what's wrong?" Mai asked, putting her book down. "It's...nothing...Mai." Riku said in-between coughs. "You're not telling us something, Riku." Shuyin appeared and so did Lenne. "Snap, what are you two doing here? You were supposed to be in the Farplane, not here." Mai moaned. "Be quiet. I wasn't the one being kissed back in your room last night," Lenne teased.

"You keep your mouth shut." Riku snapped. Once again, the four got into an arguement.

**XXX**

Black Rose arrived at Hollow Bastion. 'I just have to be happy Zexion gave me this time and that I have encountered them before.' Black Rose took off her black raincoat. She wore a white revealing tank top and black pants. "She really needs you, you know." Black Rose whispered, narrowing her eyes. In the corner of her eye, she saw a young man was hiding in the shadows.

"Remember everything has to go according to plan. Then, my plan will fall into place one by one. Don't screw up. We only have one chance to do this even with Namine helping me." That male said to her. Black Rose nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Sora."

The young man stepped out of the shaodws. His face once held the look of childish innocent. But now it held seriousness. His sapphire blue eyes shone in the light. He wore entirely black including his gloves. Around his neck were two chains. One held a silver crown pendant. The other held a paper star; a paper paupo fruit. That paper star held a promise he made to his love three years before.

"Right, I'll leave the rest up to you." Sora said as vanished in a bright light. Black Rose turned around and ran up the stairs, looking for Franchesca. She had a job to do.

**XXX**

After his sister left the room, Chris stood in front of a wall and looked down. He had lost three new friends and he had found his long-lost sister, Namine. But it felt like something was wrong. Was it sadness? Was it angst? No, it was guilt.

Guilt clouded his thoughts. He couldn't do a thing to save them. The keybearer couldn't do a thing. "Damn it!" He yelled, punching the wall, "Why did I let her slip? She could have be here with us, safe and sound."

Tidus felt what Chris was going through but didn't bother the keybearer. He knew why he was in guilt. Chris himself didn't know until then. He loved her. The few days they spent on Earth, he had fallen in love with Sarah. Tidus was right. Chris lived in denial for the past days.

But he wasn't sure if she loved him in return. Only Franchesca, Sarah's cousin, would know. So, Chris went out to find Franchesca.

**XXX**

"Crap." Franchesca hissed. A girl about two years younger than her had challenged her to a duel. The girl went by the name 'Black Rose' like the one from her dream. Franchesca barely knew how to fight with a sword even though she can summon one. Black Rose summoned a magic staff and it transformed into a sword.

Black Rose drove at Franchesca from above, her sword slicing the air in a vicious curve. 'Chesca jumped back heavily, stumbling and catching her breath. "Had enough yet?" Black Rose questioned. Franchesca shook her head. Black Rose smiled, "That's the spirit, 'Chesca."

The way Black Rose said that reminded 'Chesca of someone she had lost. Suddenly, she snapped herself out of her own thoughts. Swifting her sword in her hand, she tried a clumsy pass as Black Rose leaped foward again. Franchesca gripped her sword to attack.

It was now Black Rose's turn to dodge and stumble, and to sweat. Franchesca had found her strength. The older girl whirled her sword around Black Rose. Her every stroke grew wilder. "This is for my younger cousin!" Franchesca screamed as she delivered her deathblow. But in an instant, Black Rose vanished and something swallowed Franchesca, rendering her unconscious.

"She is a Final Heart like I am. But the Organization already knows that 'Chesca is and don't know I am." Black Rose's voice whispered.

A few minutes later, Chris came in running. "Franchesca! Where are you?!" He yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. "Umm....Chris. Look over there." Tidus pointed at something in front of him. A portal was left, wide open. Chris ran through it without any hestiation. He jumped to the conclusion that Franchesca was kidnapped and whoever did had left that portal there.

"Hey! Don't you think this is a trap?" Tidus asked. "I don't want to lose another friend again." Chris replied, getting out of the portal's other side.

He was in an entrance hall. The floors were pure white with blue outlines. Chris looked around. The entrance doors were closed. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion, keybearer." A member of the Organization greeted. A female, whom he hadn't seen before. "The name's Black Rose, Chris." She said.

The Oathkeeper appeared at his right side and he gripped it. He got caught in the enemy's quarters and wondered what would happen to him. In a split second, Black Rose wipped out her sword and lashed out. Doggedly, Chris blocked the assasult.

Stroke by stroke, he withstood the shining hail of blows. With a sudden burst of power, he suceeded in driving Black Rose back. But she used half her strength as she lashed out at the keybearer, and again, Chris thrust her away.

And so it went, backward and foward, and Black Rose could not break Chris's guard. Yet every minute that passed was draining his strength. Black Rose was winning by wearing the third keybearer down. Tired and worn out, he closed his eyes and passed out from exhaustion. The Oathkeeper vanished from his hand as he slowly fell.

Quickly, Black Rose stopped him from hitting the ground. "Well, it seems that I'm going to find one answer to one of my questions."

**XXX**

_Chris was standing in a field of flowers. In front of him was Sarah. She looked the way the one in Teros did. But she wore a black tank top with a leather jacket over it and black pants. She turned to him and smiled. "I'll be here..." She said._

_"Why...?" Chris questioned._

_"I'll be waiting...here..." Sarah whispered._

_"For what?" Chris asked._

_"I'll be waiting...for you...so..." She paused, "If you come here...You'll come here."_

_"I promise." Chris walked toward her and sealed his promise with a kiss. _

Chris jerked awake and found the one led him here, Black Rose. She stood at the bed's side, watching him. He jumped from the bed with the Reverse Kingdom Key in hand. Black Rose eyed it carefully. "I'm not here to fight you. The Organization doesn't know you're here." She said calmly.

"Who's side are you on, Black Rose?" Chris spat. The youngest member of the Organization looked at him in the eyes and walked toward him. "I'm on the side of the True Light. Not on the side of Eternal Darkness." She snapped. A silence crept between both of them.

"Your aura...it's like hers..." Chris muttered, breaking the silence. "Like Sarah's, I bet." Black Rose smirked. Chris froze. 'How did she know about her?'

"I bet you love her too, don't you?" She added. Chris gritted his teeth and lifted his keyblade. He pressed it against her neck. "How do you know about that?" Chris muttered. "It's simple. You're in denial and it's written all over your face." "It is not!" Chris snapped.

The next second, Chris felt paralyzed when he felt Black Rose's lips brush against his. To his surprise, he was kissing her back. But she felt so familiar to him. She broke the kiss and looked at him. Her hair grew lighter to a blackish-brown color. Her eyes became hazel brown.

Black Rose looked entirely different. "Hey Chris. Sorry if I hurt you with the fight we had in the entrance hall." She said. Black Rose wasn't a real person. It was Sarah in disguise.


	22. XXII

**Syntia: **Yep, that was a hidden secret, which tortured me when I kept Black Rose/Sarah's identity a secret.

**LadyMako: **Maybe your question might be answered in this chapter. Or maybe not.

**Chapter XXII**

"Is it really you, Sarah" Chris asked, shocked. Sarah nodded. "Yep, it's me." The blonde keybearer took a step back. But that meant she had kidnapped her own cousin. "Where's 'Chesca and Kiko" He asked. "They're in the dungeon. And I bet you're going to ask why I'm here." Sarah replied. Chris crossed his arms and gave her his 'yes-you-have-to' look. "Well, someone gave me this task to find out what the Organization was up too." The sixteen-year-old girl answered.

"I'd hate to break up the reunion. But you have work to do." A silver haired male Chris hadn't seen before stepped into the light of the room. "Zexion, any orders from Progeny? Or are they still coming from the Marluxia" Sarah asked"Hopefully neither."

The older man, Zexion, gave her a cold stare. "No, Sarah. None from any of those three. But you do have orders from _your_ Superior." He reminded. Sarah chuckled. "Oh yeah. Now I remember what Sora said."

Chris's eyes widened. "You saw Sora" He shouted. Zexion nodded silently. "Zexion and I did. He gave me the order to capture Franchesca. But I didn't expect you would follow me here when I did." Sarah answered. Zexion closed his eyes and a long silence crept between them. No one mentioned anything else about Sora or Sarah's orders.

"Sarah, take the three of them and get out of here. Now." Zexion ordered. His voice with no emotion at all. "What? Why" Chris spat. Sarah looked down and then, nodded. "Alright, I will." She said as she grabbed Chris's wrist and ran for it.

They quickly ran to the dungeons below. In two dungeon cells, which were right next to each other, were Kiko and Franchesca. Kiko seemed okay. But Franchesca had scars all over her arms. She groaned as they both woke up to see Chris and Sarah.

"What took you guys so long" Kiko moaned. Chris quickly blasted both doors open with the third-level fire spell and helped Franchesca. She leaned on Sarah and Chris for support. "What happened to you, Ate" Sarah questioned.

"That Head Member of the Organization, Marluxia and Axel tortured me. And you don't want to know how." Franchesca replied. Sarah created a rip in the time-space continuem and ran through it. Kiko sealed the portal after they got out so no one could track them down.

It was almost sun-down where they ended up. It looked like a peaceful city with a huge clock tower at its heart. Franchesca turned her head right to left. "Where are we now" She asked, looking at her companions for the answer. Sarah and Kiko shrugged. However, Chris seemed to know that place. "So, this place wasn't destoryed after all. Thank God." He muttered.

"Chris, where are we" Sarah asked, her voice getting a little louder. "We're in Twilight Town, my home. The new refuge of survivors from the other worlds." Chris answered.

'Now, I remember. I wonder where my best friend is. I haven't seen her in two years. Where are you, Jasmine?' Sarah thought as she followed her cousins and Chris.

**XXX**

"Great, just great! First, we lose track of Sarah and Kiko and find Franchesca! Then, we lose track of her and now, Chris" Mai yelled out in frustration. Shuyin and Lenne tried to calm her down, but didn't succeed. Not even Riku or Kairi could calm her down. Nothing could. Mai had to calm down naturally which happened a few seconds later.

"Don't worry. All four of them are probably safe, knowing Sarah and her cousins." A familiar voice stated. Kairi and Riku spun around to see a young man with a grin on his face. Kairi ran and embraced him. "It's you, Sora. Thank God, you are alive" She cried.

"Hey Kairi, Riku. I'm sorry it took this long." Sora said. Riku smiled for a while and then, turned away.The silver haired keyblade master walked out of the Castle's Entrance Hall. Mai quietly followed him. She too didn't want to interrupt Sora and Kairi's little reunion. Both of them kept walking until they reached the top of Rising Falls.

"What do you think will happen when all of us are back together" She asked. Riku looked out toward the horizon. "You will never know who you might run into next. None of us know." He replied.

Mai stood at his side and leaned her head against his shoulder, admiring the sun-set. "It's beautiful.Too bad the others weren't here to see this." She whispered. "Yeah, it's too bad." Riku agreed.

"Hey! Aren't you two forgetting about us" Sora yelled from behind them. Mai turned around and almost snapped at Sora. But a light breeze stopped her. It whispered in her ear and Riku's. It was saying they were coming.

"Oh shit." Riku cursed, summoning his keyblade. Sora summoned his keyblade, the Oathkeeper and told Kairi to get into the gummi ship. Mai unsheathed her Maken and ran with Kairi.

From the shadows of the castle of Hollow Bastion, the heartless came. They came to eliminate the two keybearers. They attacked. Sora slashed out. Riku jumped and slashed down. They kept on slashing out but the heartless continued to multiply. "Damn...there's too many." Sora muttered.

The two best friends were standing back to back, surrounded by heartless at all sides. "Well, Riku. Wanna make a break for it" Sora whispered. Riku slowly nodded, eyeing the shadows. "On three then." Sora replied"One..." But Riku had interrupted. "Three" Both of them ran blindly, attacking anything that was in their way. All they wanted to do was to get to the gummi ship, which they did.

Kairi jumped. "Sora! Riku! Behind you" She and Mai screamed. The Neo-Shadows were attacking the ship. "No..." Riku whispered. The heartless melted and became 2-D shadows. They grabbed the two keybladers and their girlfriends, dragging them along into the abyss of darkness.

"Sora!..Do...something..." Kairi said in-between breaths. Sora focused entirely on his friends and himself. 'I have to create a light fragment as powerful and equal in strength as these shadows below us.' Sora thought and nodded.

Upon his will, a bright light shone. It was coming from his own heart and Kairi's. The shadows retreated at the light's sight. But all four passed out.

**XXX**

Two young women sat upon a bridge near a road. That road led to Twilight Town.

"Jasmine, when do you think my older brother will come back" One of the girls asked. She looked about sixteen. She had hazel eyes and brownish-blonde hair. She wore a revealing black tank top and black shorts. In her hands were two silver daggers. Her name was Elektra.

The other girl, Jasmine, didn't answer. She had short black hair and very dark eyes. She too looked about sixteen. She wore a chinese-style black shirt and black pants. Attached to her back with a band was a longsword. The sword's blade was pure blue.

Elektra looked her friend with sympathy. Jasmine was taken from her homeworld and didn't see her best friend for two years."Dunno, Elektra. When do you think you're gonna meet that twin sister who your brother, Sora, talked about awhile back before he left for Hollow Bastion." Jasmine finally replied.

"Soon, I hope. I wonder why my parents separated me and her." Elektra smiled. She had recently found out she was a twin and that her twin sister lived on a different world. But her brother, Sora, didn't tell her why.

"They probably separated both of you a day after you were born because of your destinies. Maybe, your twin was in danger if she stayed with her real parents." Jasmine guessed. Elektra jabbed Jasmine's elbow. "Hey! Don't say that! It might be true and I don't want it to be"

Jasmine shrugged. "You sounded like my best friend when you said that, you know." Suddenly, Jasmine felt a tightening in her chest. 'Please no, not now! I won't let the gem took over.'

**XXX**

Sora faked passing out. The shadows were fooled. Everyone was fooled. Except one, Sora's real mother. The Celestial Maiden, Ceres. Sora opened his eyes and landed on his feet on the platform his mother set for them to talk face-to-face.

Ceres wore a pure white dress and a white cloak. Her face was beautiful and had a glow. Her eyes were deep blue like Sora's.

"Mom! Something's wrong with..." Sora was cut off. "Sora, Jasmine is in danger. She has two gems within her heart. One of light and the other of darkness. The gem of darkness contains a dark spirit known as the Sovereign of Silence. That dark being will aid the Progeny of Darkness. And you know we can't let that happen." Ceres annouced.

"Jasmine? The final heart who was Sarah's best friend before Earth was attack and lives now in Twilight Town as Elektra's best friend" Sora asked curiously. His mother nodded. "Exactly. She and your sister will met up with you and the others. Chris and his three companions are also there. It's only a matter of time until Elektra meets her twin." Ceres explained.

"So, now. What do you want me to do, mother" Sora asked.

Ceres looked at him with a gentle, kind look. And then, she sighed. "Sora, if the Sovereign of Silence awakens before all the Final Hearts are gathered, there will be chaos. I need you to prevent that to happen before it is expected."

Sora bowed his head. His sapphire eyes were to the glass floor below him. "Yes, I understand."

Ceres kissed her son's forehead and said"Go now. They await you to awaken. And make sure the dark powers within Riku are still in check." Sora closed his eyes and everything turned black.

**XXX**

"Damnit" Marluxia snapped. The prisoners escaped and Black Rose was missing. "What is the Progeny going to think now" Number 11 of the Organization was pacing back and forth. Axel, Larxene and Zexion watched him as the head member started muttering things to himself.

Larxene sighed and punched Marluxia on the shoulder lightly. "Snap out of it" She shrieked. "Easy for you to say, Lar. Since you're not the head of this castle" Marluxia snapped. Axel cracked his knuckles. Zexion didn't say anything at all. He played it sagfe by keeping his mouth shut since he knew exactly what had happened.

"His highness, Prince Raiku, wouldn't want you bickering when he arrives, do you" A young woman, an eighteen-year-old appeared before them. "That scent..." Zexion muttered"The witch, Maleficent...her scent is all over you."

The young woman's lips curled into an evil smile. "Correct, my mother is Maleficent. I am her daughter, Phoenix." She annouced."Phoenix, so you are here." The Progeny stood at the doorway"Marluxia, what is it about Black Rose"

Raiku looked at the head member for that answer. Larxene stepped away from him to avoid the Progeny's gaze. Zexion looked straight into Raiku's eyes. There was only lust and darkness in them. Nothing more."She is gone. So are the prisoners." Marluxia was hesitating as he answered his Superior's question.

Phoenix stepped into the conversation. "Maybe, I can help search for this Black Rose. Who is she anyway" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. For Marluxia and Zexion, things started to get interesting.

"Black Rose is someone the Progeny wants and will surely get in time." Axel answered, choosing his words carefully. Phoenix made a face that said 'oh-I-get-it'. Raiku spun around and left.

Larxene put her hand on the crystal ball. "Show me Black Rose." She whispered. An image appeared within the ball. It was Sarah except it showed a tattoo of a black rose on her neck. "I thought she and her cousins were dead" Axel exclaimed.

"They're not though. It seems she is one of the Final Hearts as well." Larxene hissed. Even though he didn't show it, Zexion was worried about them. For he too knew something Sarah and a few others didn't.

**XXX**

Please rr.


	23. XXIII

Minamotogirl: That's why it is in the suspense genre.

LadyMeko: There's the next chapter.

Yo mamma (anonymous): Thanks.

GanstaGamer: What the heck?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

A/N: Now, this chapter's gonna be an crossover with my favorite book series from Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl. I'm so sorry that you readers that to wait so long! Too many characters in one place for me to handle. I might choose some to face the people from Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

The original Fowl Castle was built in Ireland by Aodhan Fowl in the fifthteenth century. The castle overlooked a low-lying country on all sides. That tatic was borrowed from the Normans. Never ever let your enemies sneak up on you. Over the centuries, the castle had been remodeled into a manor. But the attention to security remained. Fowl Manor was surrounded by three-foot thick walls and wired with the state of the art security system. But because of the planet Earth being destroyed, the current Fowls and their staff relocated to Twilight Town.

The current Fowls had only one son, Artemis Fowl II. His father was Artemis Fowl I. His mother was Angeline Fowl. The Fowls were known as legendary criminals for many generations.

Up in his study, Artemis (A/N: I'm referring to the younger one, not the father.) was studying any recent events that included magic. This young man was only thirteen. But when he was twelve, he discovered the People as known as fairies. Fairy was a general term for the people. Artemis had spent hours in his study, staring at his computer. That had bleached his skin and sun didn't really suit him. Artemis was as white as a vampire and almost testy in the light of day. He has raven black hair and dark eyes.

The young man wore a black suit and a white collared shirt. He tapped a few keys and then, he smiled. That smile resembled one like a vampire. "Butler!" He called.

A man in a black suit entered Artemis's study. His sunglasses covered his eyes. The man was Domovoi Butler, Artemis's bodyguard and older brother to Juliet Butler, Mrs. Fowl's maid.

"Yes, Artemis?" Butler asked. Artemis got up and handed him papers he had printed out. "The computers have sensed some people that are capable of using magic." The boy stated. Behind his shades, Butler raised his eyebrows. "Is it Holly or Root?"

Artemis shook his head and pointed at the papers. "No, they are Mud Men, humans like us. Let us go and investigate. Shall we?"

* * *

Elektra heard something and ran ahead of Jasmine. Not only had she heard something, but caught a familiar aura. Her brother's, Sora's. He had brought friends with him. Jasmine ran after her. In a few minutes, she had caught up.

"Sora's back? Where?" Jasmine asked, feeling excited when she heard her friend's brother brought his friends. Elektra didn't answer. She was silent since there were three other auras that she had caught. One of them was similar to her own. That was what puzzled her.

"Elektra, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked, noticing her friend's silence. Elektra shook her head and snapped out of her trance. She thought she was imagining things and Jasmine knew it. You could never hide something from Jasmine even with a good poker face. "Let's check the clock tower! He could be there!" She said to her self, running again. Jasmine smiled and walked quickly after her. 'Wonder who he brought with him.'

* * *

At the clock tower, Chris, Sarah, Franchesca and Kiko were waiting. Out of boredom, Sarah fell asleep. Her head resting on the blonde haired keybearer's shoulder. Franchesca and Kiko were playing with tarot cards. They weren't trying to foretell the future or anything. They were just bored.

Chris brushed Sarah's hair away from her neck and noticed a black rose tattoo for the first time. Next to it was a mark of something. Chris was tempted to touch it. But that would mean waking Sarah up.

"Oh my god...it can't be her!" A voice screamed. A girl came running. Unwillingly, Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Chris. "Who woke me up?" She asked. Her voice showed that she was still tired and sleepy. Chris moved Sarah's head so she could see the two girls that came. Her eyes widened as she yelled out a name. "Jasmine! We thought you died!" Sarah jumped from her place and ran to met them.

"It's been years since I last saw you. Anyway, Sarah. Meet Elektra, she was the one who befriended me when I first got here." Jasmine introduced. Sarah nodded and Elektra acknowledged her precense. After the introductions were said and done, Sora and his group showed up. All four of them looked exhausted. Sora spotted his sister. "Guys, meet Elektra, my little sister. Sis, meet Riku, Mai and Kairi."

Elektra crossed her arms. "Bro, I thought you said you'd bring our other sisters with you the next time you came here." She sounded really disappointed. That caught Franchesca and Kiko's attention. "Sora, we never knew you had three sisters." Those two and Kairi said in unison.

Sora sighed and scratched his head. "Alright, alright. I didn't tell anyone about my little sisters or elder sister. But the two younger ones are twins. Born in the same place, the same hour, same day. But the day after they were born, they had to be separated because of their destinies. One of them is Elektra. The other is standing in the group at this very moment." "So, she's here? Her twin sister?" Kiko muttered.

Sora chuckled. "It's pretty easy to figure who she is. She's the one that helped 'Chesca and Kiko escape." (A/N: And you all know her!)

* * *

"Our Final Hope. The Keybearers. Darkness, Light and Twilight. The future does scare me. The Final Cry for help. Can I be heard?" muttered a young woman. She had short brown hair and bio-colored eyes. She was wearing a white revealing tank top and black shorts with knee-high boots.

It was Lady Yuna. "Brother...SORA!" She screamed out her brother's name. Tears flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks. "Sora-kun, protect them. They are the ones the Organization needs."

As Yuna's tears poured down her cheeks, the master of illusions, Zexion appeared. Yuna dried her tears when she noticed he was standing there. "What is it now?" She hissed. "Your brother has located your other sisters. Sarah, your second youngest sister broke two of the Final Hearts moments ago. Elektra met up with her and the group in Twilight Town. The Progeny has sent the Witch's daughter to hunt Sarah down and bring her back. I doubt she'll be bring your sister back in one piec-" He was interrupted.

"Phoenix sounds jealous. Once a woman becomes jealous, she can be capable of anything. Watch your back so you don't get caught helping," Yuna lowered her voice, "You-know-who."

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
